When Love is Corrupted
by xRinneandSharinx
Summary: Goten finally has the guts to tell Trunks how he really feels but when Trunks and his family doesn't take the news too well he is left all alone until a stranger taints his innocent soul and releases his inner demon and this Goten wants revenge on those who cause him Pain, but will he still have feelings for those source of his Pain?
1. Chapter 1: Things Fall Apart

***WARNING* Contains Yaoi Don't like Don't read/Dark Goten**

***I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA***

***Goten Age 17, Trunks 18***

It was a hot day in Mount Paozu when Night turned to Day and the Youngest Son awoke peacefully from his slumber.

"Goten Hurry and eat Breakfast you're going to be late for School!" Chi Chi shouted from downstairs. "Yum Mom this looks awesome I'm Starving!" Goten quickly sat down and took three plates of pancakes before heading off to school. "Bye mom I'll see you tonight!" Goten shouted as he took to the sky. "Goodbye Sweetheart Don't Come Home Stupid!" Chi Chi shouted back as Goten began to disappear into the Horizon.

Goten made a stop at Capsule Corp to get Trunks so they can go to school together. Goten knocked on the front door but no answer, instead it was open so he took the liberty of going inside. "HEY TRUNKS IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Goten shouted as he heard Trunks answer him from the bathroom upstairs. "HOLD ON GOTEN CAN'T YOU HEAR I'M IN THE SHOWER?!" Trunks shouted back as he tried to move as fast as he can. "OKAY!" Goten decided to wait in the living room only to run into a Grumpy Prince while waiting.

"Hmph Great its Kakarott's Brat what are you doing in my house?!" Vegeta questioned Goten. "O-Oh uh hi Vegeta I'm just waiting for Trunks hehe." Goten replied. "Hmph if you're waiting for him then you have time to spar with me." Vegeta smirked. "Uhhhhhhhh." "Hmph pitiful, you call yourself a Warrior?! You're nothing but a fledgling whose father is an idiot!" Vegeta growled, annoyed. "Fledgling?" Goten wondered. "Hmph seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it brat." Vegeta smirked. "Hey Goten I'm ready, Oh Morning Father." Trunks said while trying to maintain a smile. "Hmph" Vegeta gave him and Goten a glare then left to train in the Gravity Chamber. "A-Anyway let's fly." Trunks Suggested. "KAY But I'm gonna get there first!" Goten said before flying off at top speed while sticking his tongue out at Trunks. This was all the motivation the Lavender haired Demi Saiyan needed to catch up with his younger opposite.

"HEY TRUNKS NO FAIR, YOU CHEATED YOU WENT SUPER SAIYAN!" Goten shouted as the duo arrived at Orange Star High School. "You never said you couldn't so technically I didn't Cheat." Trunks pointed out. "Whatever!" Goten said as they made their way to home room. When class started all Goten could think about was how he couldn't stay made at Trunks. He kept eyeing the Lavender Haired Prince until class ended then he felt an urge swoop in when he saw Trunks Sapphire Eyes meet his own…or so he thought. Trunks' eyes had gazed at a girl behind Goten who had flirted with him before.

"Hey Trunks baby I hear you have a Reputation for being for being Hot, wanna go out with me tonight?" The Blonde asked. "Why would I waste time with a whore?" Trunks so eloquently asked. "UGH HOW DARE YOU, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!" The Blonde had veins popping in her forehead. "I know who you are, you're a whore and I just did." Trunks stated. Goten tried to contain his laughter, but it was too much so he decided to leave the room before this got ugly.

~ Lunch Time ~

"So Trunks what happened with that girl who tried to seduce you hehehe?" Goten asked while trying to keep his laughter under control. "Eh the usual she said something's I said something's then she slaps me, I pretend to get hurt blah blah blah can we eat now I'm hungry"? Trunks then gobbled all the food on his tray and went to get another with Goten right behind him. All Goten could at this moment was admire Trunks looks, he has been ever since they were kids…..and that fateful day…..when he realized his true self.

~ Flashback ~ Goten 10 Years Old, Trunks 11 Years Old

"Goten come on get back on your feet your stronger than that." Trunks scolded Goten trying to get him to fight harder.

"Sorry Trunks you just got stronger so fast I can't even keep up." Goten complained.

"What can I say I guess I'm just too good." Trunks replied trying to land a punch on Goten but was then knocked off his feet by a swift kick to his legs by Goten giving him the chance to strike, Goten then kicked Trunks into the air grabbed his legs and hurled him towards the nearest mountain. When the smoke cleared Trunks emerged, wiping dirt off his shoulder.

"About time you should some backbone, now this'll get a lot more interesting." Trunks said as he charged straight at Goten. Trunks quickly used an Afterimage as Goten blocked but was then knocked out of the sky as Trunks reappeared and punched him in the nose then proceeded to land viciously at Goten…..or so he thinks. Goten waited for the right moment and then threw dirt at Trunks hoping his desperate attempt to take control of the battle was worth it because Trunks was done playing around.

"Okay time to end this, I'm getting bored." Trunks stated as he appeared behind Goten and swift kicked his face knocking Goten out into the lake leaving him soaking wet as he escaped the icy wintery water. "S-Sheesh the w-water i-is s-so c-c-c-cold." Goten shivered. Trunks sighed as he gave Goten his sweater. Goten gave a light blush as his body reached warm temperatures again.

"There I can't have you freezing on me." Trunks said with a light smile on his face. Goten blushed harder as he stared at Trunks face admiring what he is seeing…..and more.

"Hey Goten, YO!" Trunks shouted as he waved his hand at Goten trying to snap him back into reality.

"Huh oh sorry Trunks I was just thinking about something." Goten said hoping Trunks would buy it.

"A Son…Thinking? Hehehe wow there's hope for the world yet." Trunks giggled with a Death Glaring Goten starring right at him.

"Come on I was only teasing lets go to your house I'm freezing out here" Trunks insisted then flew off to the Son Residence

"U-Uh Y-Yea." Goten replied as he took off after Trunks looking at his God-Like Body. In that moment he knew something….he knew he fell in love with Trunks and with that he knew he was gay.

~ Flashback Over ~

"HEY GOTEN SNAP OUT OF IT MAN LUNCH IS OVER NOW WE'RE THE ONLY ONES HERE WE HAVE TO GO TO CLASS!" Trunks shouted as he shook Goten trying to get his attention.

"Sorry." Was All Goten could muster up as an answer.

"Whatever but if I get detention I know who to blame, come on let's go". Trunks said as he made his way to their next class.

Goten's mind was losing its patience with him and he knew he has to tell Trunks how he felt even if he didn't feel the same he had to at least try. "Trunks Wait I Need To Tell You Something!" Goten said as he ran closer to Trunks.

"What is it?" Trunks asked looking rather confused.

"Trunks we've been Best Friends for as we long as we could remember we never kept any secrets". Goten said as a starting point.

"I know and?" Trunks said still confused about where this was going.

"Look this isn't easy for me to say and I hope we can still be friends if you don't agree but *Gulp* here I go…..Trunks I'm In Love You!" Goten stood there waiting for Trunks to reply.

"What? What Did You Say?!" Trunks tone became a bit louder.

"I said I Love You" Goten mustered up.

Then Goten felt Trunks' ki snap as the Lavender Haired Prince punched Goten threw the window and landed at the football field.

"YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK GOTEN!" Trunks shouted as he charged his way at Goten with the intent to kill.

"Trunks please don't be mad!" Goten Pleaded but was punched in the face then kicked in the guts by Trunks sending him flying to audience bench.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Trunks shouted as he continuously beat on Goten.

Goten couldn't bring himself to strike back at Trunks or even block his attacks his heart was too shattered to even care what happens to him anymore. He finally lost consciousness when Trunks kept stomping at his head until…..it was done.

Goten laid there like an empty shell (lucky for him though he wasn't) Trunks starred at his body that laid in Blood, that was covered in bruises and was in Tears even though it is Degraded at the moment. Trunks spat at the body and flew off, not even caring that he's skipping school.

It was only when Gohan felt Goten's ki drop that he found him, left for dead beaten to near death.

"GOTEN! WHAT HAPPENED CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" But there was no reply, only the sound of Gohan sobbing as he carried Goten and brought him to the hospital wishing to Kami that he wasn't dead.

"PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Gohan shouted at the nurse.

"Give him here Mister, BRING THIS BOY TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM STAT!" The Nurse shouted as Goten was brought to the Emergency Room.

Gohan called everyone and waited for them at the hospital. When they arrived he could hear his mother about bust some heads.

"LET ME THROUGH MY SON NEEDS ME HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Chi Chi shouted at the Doctor.

"I know your upset but we're operating now and your son is in critical condition…he may not survive." The Doctor said.

"It's ok we just need to give him this bean, he'll feel better trust me!" Goku shouted trying to reason with the Doctor.

"A Bean?! Are you Mad! We even Know if he's going to live let alone eat! No You will stay here until the Operation is Complete!" The Doctor ordered.

"Look You! My Company donates Billions of Zeni to keep this place up and running! In case you don't know me my names Bulma Briefs President of the Capsule Corporation and unless you want me to shut this place down take us to Goten and let us handle it from there!" Bulma demanded.

The Doctor gulped and finally gave in showing them Goten's room and letting them in. Since Goten couldn't chew with his jaw broken. Goku mashed the Senzu Bean and put its powder in Goten's mouth to swallow. Everyone was relieved when it worked and healed Goten right up but it didn't take away the blood and its stains with gave them more questions.

"GOTEN OH SWEETIE I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OK!" Chi Chi announced as she squeezed Goten with a large hug.

"Uh thanks Mom." Goten replied with a slight cough.

"Uncle Goten what happened to you?" 9 yr old Pan asked.

"Don't bother with lies Goten no ordinary person could have done this to you and we felt no evil presence otherwise we would've found it already. The only logical person to do this to you would be…" Gohan was interrupted by Goten's sobbing words.

"D-Don't S-S-Say IT." Goten sobbed, crying his heart out.

"Why would Trunks do such a thing?" Bulma asked wondering.

"Everyone I'm about to tell you something that will change everything, please don't hate me. Brace yourselves for this but I-I'm Gay". Goten was waiting for blow to hit his face any second but instead of that it was a smack.

"N-No NO HOW DARE YOU SON GOTEN I WILL NOT HAVE A GAY SON DO YOU HEAR ME YOU ARE GROUNDED TILL YOU TURN STRAIGHT!" Chi Chi screamed at the top of her lungs with the whole hospital now aware of Goten's secret.

("Great why don't you have the entire world know.") Goten thought of in his head. "Mom please don't do this to me." Goten pleaded. But Chi Chi smacked him and told Goku she'll be waiting outside.

"So uh what's Gay?" Goku asked. Everyone looked at him with Big Buldgy Eyes and fell to their heads.

"What did I do?" Goku asked. "Goku being Gay means you like the same gender in Goten's case he's saying that he like's boys". Bulma explained making it easier for Goku to understand.

"Oh I don't see the problem in that though I mean come on I didn't even know about girls until I met you Bulma hehehe." Goku laughed out. Goten felt a bit relieved when his dad didn't care and listened to Bulma rattle on about when Goku thought she had balls when they were kids.

Chi Chi got tired of waiting and threatened Goku that if he allowed Goten to continue being Gay…..She would leave him for good. Goku thought about it and told Chi Chi there was no big deal. "I WILL NOT HAVE A GAY SON THAT'S IT GOKU I WANT YOU TO PACK YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE WHEN WE GET THERE!" She gave one snarled look at Goten and then took off with Goku not far after her trying to be reasonable.

"I'm Sorry that happened you two." Bulma said trying to comfort the Saiyan brothers.

Goten sighed that his eyes turned over to Gohan. "Why haven't you said anything yet, Good or bad I'd like to hear it." Gohan turned over to Bulma and she nodded taking Pan with her back to Capsule Corp but not before calling her house. "Vegeta yea its Bulma you'd never guess what Trunks did." She explained to him of what transpired and was surprised when he said he'd take care of it, Vegeta's changed since they fought Majin Buu.

"Look Goten I'm not going to hate you if that's what you're thinking." Gohan told is teary eyed little brother.

"But you're not going to accept me either aren't you?!" Goten demanded an answer.

"I-I didn't say that". Goten pleaded.

"You didn't have to admit it your furious with me because of my sexuality!" Goten shouted.

"I can't lie in a way yes but not because your gay because you got Mom and Dad on the brink of separation." Gohan explained.

"I've heard enough Gohan now leave, this hospital is begging to examine me." Goten lied back down on his bed and rolled over to the side opposite of Gohan who then sighed. When Gohan left Goten spent 2 hours of Doctors examining the "phenomenon" that just occurred but when they called it a night and the hospital doors were locked Goten still laid on his bed awake staring at the ceiling, he look at the clock and the time was 11:43 p.m. (His mind couldn't help but wonder what Trunks was doing).

~ Meanwhile ~

When Trunks returned home the time was 11:43 p.m. His mind had been thinking about Goten's words all day. (I Love You, I Love You, I Love You) Trunks bared his canines and punched the wall wondering why Goten would say something so stupid and degrading.

Just then Vegeta appeared behind him and grabbed his arms and brought them to Trunks back, dropped him face flat to floor and sat on him to prevent him from escaping. "Boy you have some explaining to do and fast!" Vegeta demanded.

~ Meanwhile ~

Goten tried to sleep but he just couldn't he looked over to the windows and see all the city lights. He figured this is why he couldn't sleep he wasn't accustomed to the city. But nonetheless his body grew tired and was about to rest when…

"So you get betrayed by your "loved ones" and this is what you do?" A Voice asked. Goten's eyes snapped open as he looked around for whoever said that.

"Over here child". The Voice said being heard from the wall on the other side of the room. An Old Man appeared from the shadows and walked closer to Goten. Goten felt his fear escalate as he grew closer to the young demi Saiyan.

"Don't Be Frightened; I am here to help you". The Old Man said.

"W-Who are you?" Goten asked.

"I am he…who knows everything."

**I wanted to see why people love cliffhangers so much I guess this is why**

**By the way this is my first fanfic so review me and lemme no if its good or not if it's good I'll continue if not then oh well goodbye fanfic lol**

**Anyway if its good I post every 3 days or so and I will complete this story unlike most people who just abandon stories not even half way through so review plz thx guys **


	2. Chapter 2: Tears of Blood

***WARNING* Contains Yaoi Don't like Don't read/Dark Goten**

***I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA***

***Goten Age 17, Trunks 18***

~ Goten's POV ~

"The one who knows everything? That's great but what's your actual name?" Goten asked the elder.

"All in due time boy but I want to talk with you first."

**"**W-What do you want?" Goten asked hesitantly.

"I want your answer, but I'll have to work my way up there, why don't I start from the beginning". The Elder then proceeded to tell Goten a simple and hard life lesson.

~ Trunks' POV ~

"Boy you have some explaining to do and fast!" Vegeta demanded as he got Trunks on his knees, pulled back his arms and put his foot on Trunks back, threatening the Lavender haired Demi Saiyan great pain if he doesn't explain himself.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH LET GO OF ME!" Trunks growled as he heard a snapping sound in his arms.

"What happened between you and Kakarot's brat?!" Vegeta's grip didn't loosen continued to maintain his position.

"THE FAG TOLD ME HE LOVES ME SO I TAUGHT HIM A LESSON!" Trunks shouted as he barred his canines. Vegeta's grip on his arms tightened and he pushed Trunks back harder. "So that's the reason…..hmph really THAT'S THE REASON YOU LEFT HIM NEAR DEATH HUH, YOUR SUCH A WUSS NOT EVEN I WOULD GO THAT FAR ON A THIRD CLASS BAKA…..anymore…...AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!" Trunks was surprised to hear this from his father since when did he care?! Although Vegeta has changed a bit since they beat Majin Buu.

"I'M NOT GAY I-I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Trunks replied still shocked at what he just heard.

"SO DON'T LOVE HIM THEN THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE TO BEAT HIM BRAT!" Vegeta kept pulling Trunks' arms as much as he could and harder making the young prince wail out in pain.

"That boy would never hurt you and deep down under all that irritating foolishness you know it as well." Vegeta explained as Trunks was still wailing in pain.

When Trunks' wails came to its peak Vegeta at last released his arms. Another minute or so and he would've ripped Trunks arms right off his shoulders.

"You wanna know something funny?" Vegeta smirked. "Even though he is the son of my greatest rival, I see him as a boy worthy to be Saiyan warrior even if he doesn't show it so if this happens again I promise you, YOU ARE GOING TO EXPERIENCE PAIN FAR GREATER THEN WHAT HE AND YOURSELF FELT TONIGHT AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" Vegeta threatened as Trunks nodded his head yes.

"Hmph." Vegeta then left to train in the Gravity Chamber.

"Thank You Vegeta Trunks really needed some sense knocked into him." Bulma said as Vegeta walked past her. Vegeta just gave her a nod then continued to the Gravity Chamber.

Trunks then tried his best to stand and walk carefully up to his room and when he got there he fell into his bed and was lost in thought.

("Dad's right Goten would never hurt me, yet I nearly killed him. So he's gay and he loves me I'm sure I can handle that, with some time and a bit of luck I'll muster up the courage to beg his forgiveness. I just hope it isn't too late to make things go back the way they were.") Then Trunks fell into a deep slumber, but he had no clue of what went on in West City Hospital.

~ Goten's POV ~

("This geezer is gonna tell me some long ass story about the old days. Great I was better off being unconscious") Goten then proceeded to pay attention nonetheless when the Elder began to speak "We all live in this world trying to understand human perspectives, we all try to understand one another but it is always impossible." The Elder then took a seat and placed his staff by the wall. "There is too much conflict no matter what travesty befalls on the people of this Earth, they refuse to learn, to them it's if you kill you shall be killed; that my boy is called Revenge. But to them revenge is a bad thing that must be avoided which is ironic…..but why when our fates are inevitably cursed with hatred and conflicts?"

"….." Goten began to think about that before the Elder went on.

"Revenge isn't such a bad thing my boy it helps get rid of the pain….a tiny bit but that's something right? After all what when you're alone what have you got to lose, when the darkness begins to consume you. You may have already realized that getting angry always makes you stronger am I right Super Saiyan?"

"What the Fu-…How can you possibly know that I'm-" The Elder took the liberty of interrupting Goten with disturbing news.

"I've been watching you Goten since the moment I felt your ki in other words since you were born." Goten took this news a bit scary.

"You see Goten you're the perfect man to help me and my comrades bring order to this World and not just this world but the Universe. You have the purity of heart to aid us in our ambition, and with my power, strategic abilities, and my entire intellect, we can most definitely aid each other. I can help you get revenge on all those who hurt you and you can aid us to usher in the age of a new Era on that is everlasting, after all….**Human's aren't the most intelligent of Creatures**, what do you say?"

"I can't do that are you crazy I would never hurt my friends and family or hurt any people or-"

"You would never hurt them you say but you let them hurt you? Even after they abandoned you, one in particular…Trunks is it?" The Elder saw the rush of emotions in Goten's Onyx eyes, love, sadness, shame, and fury.

"I touched a raw nerve didn't I, what about you're so called family they wouldn't accept you for who you are and are forcing you to change."

"I know but I still don't wanna hurt anybody I'm not doing this!" Goten then stood his ground.

"….Very Well but I know eventually you'll come to realize I was right so here I know you'll use this when the time comes." The Elder then gave Goten an Amethyst Gemstone.

"All you have to do is press into it but not now, only when you want real power, real love; real understandings…come to me."

"WAIT what's your name surely you can tell me that!"

"…My Name is…..Odysseus"

With that said Odysseus disappeared the same way he entered…into the shadows.

("Whatever, I know if I give everyone time things can go back to normal") Goten thought as he gazed at the gemstone. ("But what if they don't….NO! I can't allow myself to think that….although just in case I'm backed into a corner what have I got lose?") Goten then put the amethyst in his pocket and proceeded to sleep, he was surprised they had been talking for awhile it's 3:12 a.m. he then closed his eyes and awaited the hour to return to his home.

~ Trunks' POV ~

***DREAM***

"GOTEN! GOTEN! GOTEN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Trunks ran into an abandoned West City Hospital and saw an average heighted figure standing by the front desk.

"HELP PLEASE I'M TRYING TO FIND MY FR-" Trunks then saw that it was Goten but the Raven Haired Demi Saiyan looked a bit…..different.

"GOTEN I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU I JU-" Just as Trunks was about to explain himself Goten took on a demonic form, his raven hair grew down to his hips, his eyes turned blacker with a hint of red on the top right corner, his nails grew sharp while his canines grew longer, his skin turned to that of grayish black and lastly he grew 2 horns on his head. Trunks grew terrified of the sight and tried to run away but Goten appeared in front of him and choked him to within an inch of his life.

Goten began to laugh as an Elderly man appeared behind Goten and laughed along with him, Trunks didn't recognize him whatsoever then to his right there laid a human Goten with his legs pressed to his chest crying his heart out. And just when Trunks neck was about to snap he awoke with a shout.

"Man what was that?!" Trunks then looked at his clock and the time was 10:30 a.m. "That was no ordinary nightmare was it?" Trunks then got up and took a shower with his face up against the water falling down on him. ("I should see Goten today I really need to patch things up with him before I-…..before I live to regret it.

The sudden image of Goten in his head then begun to take an effect on the lavender haired prince he noticed he was sporting and erection. "You've got to be kidding me?! After I-! After all this I begin to UGH!" Trunks then got out of the shower and got dressed to go down to breakfast. Bulma and Vegeta were down there talking and his sister Bra went off back to her room.

Once Trunks stepped into the kitchen Bulma and Vegeta gave him a glare.

"Good Morning." Bulma finally said after an awkward silence.

"Morning Mom, Morning Dad." Trunks said softly.

"Hmph" Vegeta scowled then proceeded on reading his paper.

"Trunks we need to have a serious talk; this can't go on between you and Goten you two have been best friends too long to let it all end like this"

"Huh I guess your right mom but I just need a little more time to get accustomed to things but I'm going to at least apologize to him today"

"Well that's a start I guess, well knows a good a time as any."

"I'll eat on the way then see ya mom."

Just as Trunks left he felt Goten's ki flying away from West City at a speed much greater than before (it has to be the Saiyan Powers of Recovery).

("That's Goten's energy I'm something. Am I ready for this? Well only one way to find out!")

Then Trunks blasted off towards Goten's energy.

~ Goten's POV ~

("Last Night wasn't a dream but it didn't feel real either, although this gem is the only prove that it was definitely real but that stuff the old geezer was saying.")

*Flashback*

("We all live in this world trying to understand human perspectives")

("To them revenge is a bad thing that must be avoided which is ironic…..but why when our fates are inevitably cursed with hatred and conflicts?")

"…Tck….."

("Revenge isn't such a bad thing my boy it helps get rid of the pain….a tiny bit but that's something right?")

("What have you got to lose, when the darkness begins to consume you?")

"…..Nothing's doing anything to me…"

("You can aid us to usher in the age of a new Era on that is everlasting; after all….**Human's aren't the most intelligent of Creatures"**)

("When you want real power, real love; real understandings…come to me.")

*Flashback Over*

"I…..I don't know if I can do that Odysseus…it goes against everything I fight for everything I believe in…."

"Goten"

Goten turned to see Trunks floating behind him.

There was awkward as neither of them knew what to say until Goten broke his silence.

"What"

"I just wanted to say….." Trunks didn't know what held him back from saying sorry, was it Goten's look in his eye, his pride, or did he just not want to?

"What?!"

"I wanted to-"

His sentence was cut short when Trunks landed his fist at Goten's jaw hurling him to the ground at top speed.

"Aaahhhhhh ughhhh" Goten couldn't speak much now that his jaw was soar so he spoke with his eyes that were now showing tears.

"I WANTED TO SAY THAT I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU, I ONLY BLAME MYSELF FOR NOT FINISHING THE JOB PROPERLY YOU FAG SO WHY DON'T YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND JUST STOP BREATHING?!"

Goten's heart just couldn't take hearing another word it shattered at the thought that Trunks wanted him dead, he couldn't breathe and his tears wouldn't stop falling no matter how hard he tried so he got up and flew straight towards the Son Residence.

~ Trunks' POV ~

"WAIT GOTEN I DIDN'T ….. UUUGGGHHH WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?! I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF THAT I ONLY CAME HERE TO APOLOGIZE, I-I I HAVE TO GO FIND HIM!"

Just as Trunks was about to take off he heard a shout.

"BRAT!"

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"I knew you couldn't be trusted so I followed you to see if you were true to your word and you blew it!"

"But how come I didn't sense your ki?!"

"Your mother's latest invention these little trinkets around my wrists can't mask my ki while still letting me use them I can use my full power and no one can sense a thing but that's beyond the point I told you if you so much as even touched Kakarot's brat again I would show you pain beyond his so brace yourself brat unlike you I see my promises fulfilled."

"Dad wait I can exp-"

Trunks sentence was cut short with Vegeta's fist in his gut

~ Goten's POV ~

("I can't believe this I just left the hospital and the first person I had to run into was….**him**. I can't believe he wants dead, what…did I do to deserve this… was Odysseus right? NO I can't be convinced over Trunks he's just one man. But if my family stoops to his level then…. I know he was right") Goten then flew with his top speed and landed at his front door.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

"Oh hey Goten didn't know you'd be back already"

"You sound…..disappointed Gohan"

"No I'm not I just….."

"Whatever is…..Mom and Dad here?"

"Yeah"

"Ok well I think I should just be in my room for now I don't feel ready to talk to mom"

"Just try and give her time if you're really serious about this then she'll find in her heart to….accept you"

"…."

"Goten?"

"If I'm really serious about this? How the hell am I not serious YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE I-….look just leave me alone for awhile I'm going to my room"

"Hold on what happened to your mouth its bruised did you think I wouldn't ask that?"

"I ran into Trunks…I don't wanna talk about it alright now leave me alone!"

Gohan then and then left himself to his own house to see what Videl and Pan were up to while he was gone.

Just as Goten reached the stairs he heard a shriek.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH HWO THE LET THE FAGGOT IN I WANT HIM OUT!" Chi Chi then proceeded towards Goten with a frying pan in her hand.

"Y-You can't be serious?"

"Goten please I think this is for the best"

"Dad how could you say that?!"

Then he felt a smack to his face with the frying pan Chi Chi had in her hand. Goten's eye began to bleed.

"CHI CHI THAT'S ENOUGH YOU DIDN'T NEED TO GO THAT FAR!"

"QUIET GOKU UNLESS YOU WANNA BE THE ONE TO GET KICKED OUT!"

"Mom p-p-p-please don't do this to me"

"OUT BEFORE I THROUGH YOU OUT!"

"What's going on here?" Gohan then walked into the house hearing the commotion from next door.

"JUST TEACHING THE FAG A LESSON GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Chi Chi then held up her pan preparing to give another blow.

"Go on I'm not stopping you, dad?"

"I got no objections but I am hungry lets go fishing Gohan"

With that being said Goten couldn't believe his ears…..his whole mind fracturing in more ways than one, and when Chi Chi tried to smack him again he sent her flying using his ki and flew away from his house as fast as he could then he stopped landed on a mountain to cry his heart out. Chi Chi had gotten both his eyes so instead of crystal tears, it was tears of blood.

"I can't believe this; this can't be how things go IT CAN'T!"

A sudden burst of rage emerged from Goten as his bloody tears ceased and shouted to the heavens. Then when Goten calmed down he took the amethyst from his pocket and glanced at it.

("I guess this is it *sigh* he said to press into it I wonder what he'll do")

Goten did as Odysseus told him and then a projection of the Elder's face appeared.

"So you've reconsidered my offer?"

"…Yes where are you?"

***I feel really bad giving you cliffhangers all the time but I'll TRY not to anyway I hope you guys like this chapter better then the first one I'll start right the third chapter probably tomorrow or Tuesday either way I'm gonna right. Give me your thoughts on your reviews thx***


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

***WARNING* Contains Yaoi Don't like Don't read/Dark Goten**

***I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA***

***Goten Age 17, Trunks 18***

~ Goten's POV ~

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, just tell me where you are" The raven haired Demi Saiyan never acted so serious.

"Very well travel towards the dot on the map and then just….wait" Odysseus' face vanished so that a map can be projected on the amethyst stone showing Goten just where to go.

"This is it, it's now or never" And with that he flew off to his destination.

~ Vegeta's POV ~

"Vegeta where have you been and where's Trunks is he with you?"

"Hmph can it Woman! The Boy's doing some "recovery" in the hospital"

"WHAT! VEGETA WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"The Boy never apologized to Kakarot's brat so I taught him a lesson he won't soon forget"

"But I thought that Trunks…"

"We all thought things well YOU thought things, I stick to my Instincts"

"I'm going to see him"

"Hmph do what you want but don't you DARE give him a Senzu Bean! That Boy has to learn this lesson the hard way" With his warning delivered Vegeta made his way to the Gravity Chamber.

~ Gohan's POV ~

"What happened just now I didn't mean to say those things to Goten"

"I know I-I don't know what came over me and I was just telling Chi Chi to stop too"

"What are you two talking about?!" Chi Chi obviously was well aware of her actions.

"I need to find Goten and tell him I'm sorry"

"Wait Gohan I'm coming with you"

"OH NO YOUR NOT LEAVE THE FAG BE I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!"

"Mom how can you say that about your son?!" I've never seen this side of mom before.

"Chi Chi this has got to stop Goten is out there all alone and it's all our fault, so he likes guys I don't see any threat in that?!"

Wow now dad's getting worked up.

"IF YOU LEAVE YOU MIGHT AS WELL MOVE I MEAN IT GOKU!"

"Then I guess I am come on Gohan lets go find Goten"

Me and dad take off with my mother screaming and throwing pans at us, of course she misses but we don't have time to deal with her. For all I know my brother is out crying his guts out. Oh men Goten please forgive me.

~ Goten's POV ~

"This is the place?" Goten looked around and there was nothing but an alley.

"Well he did say wait in wonder how long?" Little did he know a pair of hands came from the shadows and pulled him in.

"WHAT THE HELL?! (WHAT IS THIS?!)"

"Welcome Goten…to the syndicate"

Goten looked up and there was Odysseus and 3 others behind him looking at me deviously, 2 of them aren't human at all.

"Where am I?"

"In the shadows my dear boy in here time doesn't exist"

"So this is one you've been waiting for"? The Human part of the Trio asked.

"Indeed and in time he will outshine even I but for now come Goten walk with me"

Odysseus and the Trio took Goten into a Castle that had to have been 3 times to size of Capsule Corp.

"For ages I have kept this domain clean from those who would do away with it, those who possessed the abilities to enter this realm. Yet little did the trespassers know that not everyone can handle the shadows"

As they went inside the great fortress it was as if the inside was larger than it appeared outside. So many rooms that lead to hall ways any person can easily get lost in here.

The first hall on the right led them to a staircase that brought them down until they reached a Door.

"Are you ready?" Odysseus took a torch in his hand since there was no light beyond this point.

"Y-Yes" Was all Goten could muster up since he had no idea what was behind that door.

Odysseus gently opened the door and stepped inside with the Trio and Goten right behind him.

"This is just a wall"

"Yes but look closer" Odysseus brought the Torch closer to the wall.

"Painting's?"

"A Prophecy" The shortest of the trio finally spoke

"Yes and its shows how it all began and how it will end" The last of the trio spoke.

"…" Goten didn't know what they were talking about so he did the only thing he could do, listen.

"This picture shows how the world came into being…..then this…and over here is…..but look at the most important one the Future if all this continues the world as we know will cease to exist…forgotten"

"It's gonna happen then isn't it?"

Odysseus nodded his head yes and hung his torch on the wall.

"With you Goten we can prevent that Future join us in ushering in a new Era in which there is no suffering only Tranquility"

"….I'm in"

Odysseus gave out a slight smile on his old wrinkly face

~ Trunks' POV ~

("Owww every bone in my body hurts ugh maybe every cell!")

"TRUNKS WHERE ARE YOU TTRRRUUNNKKKSS?!"

"Mom?"

"Oh Trunks there you are I was worried you were unconscious or something"

"You were?"

"Yea because if you were unconscious THIS WOULDN'T HURT"! Bulma bitch slapped Trunks' cheek with was bruised.

"OWWWW MOM!"

"Don't MOM me mister how dare you do that to Goten and after you said you were going to apologize!"

"Mom seriously I was going to apologize but then something snapped and I lost control of myself, I never wanted to hurt Goten, but when I did I…"

"You what?"

"I just wanted to hold him tell I'm sorry over and over again until he forgave me, I didn't want to see him cry like that….."

"*sigh* Sweetie I don't know what came over you but I can tell that you do care for Goten but that doesn't change the fact that he thinks you hate him so here take this and go make it right this time"

"A senzu bean?"

"Yea your father said I couldn't give you one but when have I ever listened to him hahaha"

"Thanks mom you're the best" Trunks ate the senzu bean and got up with all his injuries healed.

"I have to go find Goten; I guess the most logical place to start is his house"

"I'm trusting you Trunks please don't make me regret this I'm already in trouble with your father for giving you a bean"

"Don't worry mom I'm gonna make this right I promise" With that Trunks took off out the window and made his way to the Son Residence…..where he was in for quite a shock.

~ Gohan's POV ~

"UGH I can't believe this we searched for hours where could he be?!" Gohan's shout was enough to vibrate the area.

"I don't know we should have been able to sense his energy but it's…gone"

"Dad please I don't want to think that he's…you know"

"Don't worry we'll keep looking we won't stop until there's absolutely no trace of Goten left"

"I just hope he's alright….wait is that Trunks' energy I feel?"

"I feel it to he's heading to our house"

"Let's catch up with him"

"No need I'll just use Instant Transmission grab onto me"

Goku then focused on Trunks' ki as Gohan grabbed his arm then they both appeared in front of Trunks who look scared for a minute then started to relax.

"I should really get used to that, hey guys" Trunks didn't have the courage to look at the family of the one he hurt.

"….Hi Trunks I know this is strange to ask but have you seen Goten" Gohan look at how Trunks was trembling he knew something had to have happened to him so he needed to dig deeper.

"Well…("I can't tell them they're already mad at me as it is, but if I don't tell them and they find out it'll be worse I should just come clean…even if I don't understand what happened") Yea I saw Goten this morning….we…."

"You what?" Goku started to see how Trunks was getting uncomfortable on this subject as he saw Trunks on the brink of tears.

"Trunks what did you do!" Gohan was about to choke Trunks down and force him to tell him but Trunks finally spoke.

"I punched him and he flew off but I didn't mean to honestly!"

"Didn't mean to then why did you do it in the first place?!" Gohan couldn't keep his anger under control all reason left his mind as he was about to attack Trunks.

"Gohan wait!"

"Wait for what Dad?! How can you let him get with assaulting Goten TWICE?!"

Yet Goku ignored him and looked back at Trunks who was crying "Trunks you said you didn't mean it, how so?"

"It—it was just that it blurted out like I snapped and my body had a mind of its own like I wasn't in control of myself ugh I don't know how to explain it" Trunks sobs became heavier with each word.

"Sound familiar Gohan?" Goku turned to see Gohan looking back at him shockingly.

"Are you talking about what happened with us?" Goku nodded and turned to see Trunks interested.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Well this is how it is you see…"

~ Goten's POV ~

"Where are we going now?" Goten hadn't the slightest clue where they were going at all he noticed was that they entered a room that had made traits to that of a library with a onyx shaped crystal in the center of the very large room.

"We're going to unlock your reserving strength" The blue alien of the trio said.

"….Right now I'm more interested in what your names are" Goten couldn't help but wonder.

The Trio looked at Odysseus and he simply nodded yes.

"I am known by my home planet as Netrix" The Blue alien spoke.

"My name is Saline the gorgeous female of my home planet" The Orange alien spoke.

"…..I'm Arthur like you I'm obviously from Earth" The Human spoke.

"We simply carry out our missions to bring out the new era of stability and order, Arthur Saline and I"

At last Odysseus brought them to the crystal. "Here we are Goten let me explain some things before we go on, we are going to make you stronger, to make you officially one of us, once you take this step there is no going back, this power that I'm about to grant you will transform you, you will be given a gift trust me so if you have any objections say so now"

"….(If I'm not wanted with my loved ones then what does matter what happens to me) I'm ready"

Odysseus smiled briefly then nodded. "Place your hand on the crystal and close your eyes to begin the test if you pass you are then deemed worthy if not then…you die"

Goten hesitated for a moment, thinking of what he got himself into but then relaxed and placed his hand on the crystal and then he closed his eyes where he gave into deep meditation.

In his mind he was brought to a cliff where he had to face 3 demons and little did he know that the 3 demons were the ones he used to love.

The first demon was his mother Chi Chi.

"What the? Mother?"

The demonic form of his mother then charged at him with all her might and she gave Goten a hard time considering he didn't want to fight his mother, but then he remembered…he remembered what she did to him and that made him so angry that he blasted her chest out.

Blood was splattered on Goten's face as he licked them off his lips and waited to the next challenger.

The second demon to face was his former best friend Trunks.

Just the sight of the demonic form of Trunks was enough to drive Goten insane that he powered up to Super Saiyan and charged at Trunks who also powered up to Super Saiyan and did the same.

The two exchanged blows and the demonic Trunks gained the upper hand and pinned Goten to the ground.

"Come on…Chibi hahahahaha" The demon of his best friend proceeded to kick Goten in the gut repeatedly and just saying his old nickname made Goten remember the suffering that Trunks gave him and immediately became agitated so much so that when he kept punching Trunks in the face again and again he drew blood from his nails puncturing his palms. Then Goten Kamehameha'd his "almost" assassin sky high exterminating his very essence and waited for the last challenger.

But it Goten was shocked to find that the last demonic challenger to face him was…..HIM!

Goten starred at the demonic version of his smell laughing at him saying he was very weak to have let everyone push him around. After all the insults Goten, fueled by rage, attacked his demonic form with might he never knew he had.

"Hahahahaha you'll never be able to live as a weakling you fag" Saying that his demonic form licked his lips with his black tongue, slamming his head at Goten and as a result putting some distance between them

To Goten, that was the last straw he had enough of being treated like trash! And so he charged up his energy and flew straight towards his demonic counterpart but showed no signs of stopping.

And then all was quiet, Goten had done the unthinkable he flew straight through the guts of his demonic counterpart that even HE was surprised when he gagged blood from his mouth and slowly slipping into nothingness.

Goten smiled viciously as looked up into the atmosphere of his head seeing…..nothing.

"This must be what hell is like, if it is I'll have no problem fitting in" Goten started to lick the blood off his lips while killing his smile and opening his eyes, back to reality.

And when he awoken the crystal activated a bright light that made Goten squint and then Goten's ki began to skyrocket out of control that it shook the entire palace interior threatening to collapse.

"In-incredible this exceeds all expectations" Odysseus tried to remain composed and his Trio partners fared no better they were all trying to remain statured.

When the light lowered it was as if what Odysseus said about a transformation was true, Goten seemed….different.

"You did it you have passed the test and obtain a power that can help us achieve order you-" But Odysseus was cut off when Goten gave him a death glare, Odysseus began to realize he was trembling and tried to remain calm.

"Let me make one thing perfectly, perfectly clear; I'm after revenge old man" Goten smirked.

"How dare you! Odysseus is the great one, the one who will bring a revolutionary cause to this universe and you dare-" But Netrix was cut short by Goten's sudden ki flare sending him to the other side of the room, making the others even Arthur and Odysseus tremble in fear.

"I know who I'm talking to don't get the wrong idea, I have…some respect for Odysseus but as for you three are you going to obey ME or die Yes or No?" Goten folded his arms killing his smirk waiting for their answer.

Odysseus looked over at the Trio waiting to see what they would do, and truth be told they were all fearing for their lives but Odysseus managed to get a hold of himself remembering that he still held all the cards.

The Trio looked at each other with shock in their eyes as they finally came to a decision and they all bowed down to Goten who smirked in return.

"Smart choice"

"*cough* Well Goten as you see you now have the power of a demon, you also have a new transformation to take on the form of a demon, rather the demonic form of you that you just battled"

"Intriguing, show me how to use the powers then I can't wait to get my revenge hahahahaha" Odysseus then turned and led Goten to the training hall leaving the Trio behind, he then gave out a slight smile to congratulate himself in winning over Goten, now that he's brought out the dark side of him.

~ Trunks' POV ~

"I can't believe this, Goten's gone?" Trunks couldn't muster up what Goku was telling him.

"We've looked all day, but his ki's gone it's as if he's…..dead" Goku said.

"It's strange how we could all do something totally beyond control and understanding" Gohan began wondering.

"What about the Dragon balls?! Surely we can ask Shenron to help us find Goten!"

"Sorry Trunks but our Dragon ball is missing, the most logical answer would be that Goten took it with him and if he disappeared the dragon ball would be with him so even with your dragon radar it wouldn't do anything but waste our time rather than search for Goten" Gohan then looked down at the ground realizing how much his little brother was hurt.

"This can't be how it ends, I mean it just doesn't make sense" Trunks' tears began to return to eyes ready to fall.

"You really seemed to care a lot now Trunks what is it with you?" Goten asked calmly with Goku looking between them.

Trunks looked down when he answered "I don't know, I never felt this way before, I guess it's true what they say, you don't know what you have until it's…gone"

"What are you saying?" Goku finally asked.

"I'm saying I think I really do.…..love Goten"

Gohan and Goku's eyes snapped open when they heard Trunks say those words.

"It's a little late for that don't you think" Gohan snorted. Trunks' tears finally fell.

"Come on guys know is definitely not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves we need to look for Goten but it's getting dark wherever Goten is I know he's still alive its only a matter of time until we find him, let's go home and get some rest, we'll look again tomorrow" Goku trying to be reasonable.

"Fine…." Gohan then flew off with Goku who was waving bye to Trunks. But Trunks wasn't even paying attention to that he was lost in thought as to how he could've done this to Goten, he had driven the boy to run away (little did he know he was in for quite a shock).

"Good night Goten…when I find you I'm gonna show you just how much you mean to me….I love you" With that Trunks flew off back to his room in Capsule Corp with a shouting session between Bulma and Vegeta downstairs for giving him a Senzu Bean but it died off quickly once Vegeta went to the Gravity Chamber to blow off steam, and with the peace and quiet that now came Trunks fell into a deep sleep.

~ 1 month later ~

It's been a month since things transpired; it's the afternoon in west city but the storm clouds that were bringing heavy rain made it look like it was night time, and out of the shadows Terror began to descend upon the people of this enormous city as Goten and the Trio began to appear from the darkness of an alley.

"Once I give the signal you'll all do as we planned, no failures got me!" The Trio nodded nervously as Goten turned to look at the supermarket across the street and saw his mother coming out of the store with shopping bags in her hands on her way to her hover car.

"Ok let's start" Goten then proceeded to walk over to Chi Chi's hover car. Goten's appearance has changed. His hair was longer bending down to his shoulders, and in the front it covered nearly both his eyes and the center of his forehead. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves folded up slightly and on top of it he wore a red shirt. He also wore black pants with a hint of purple around the top and black boots even black gloves. And lastly a black cape with a hood over his head (mostly because it's raining) not even Chi Chi will recognize him.

"Please ma'am allow me" Goten then took the rest of the bags and put them in his mother's car.

"Why thank you I'm glad the youth today still have some manners"

"I'm only obligated to help enjoy the rest of your day madam" As Goten turned he smirked because Chi Chi never noticed the Ki Bomb he placed when he grabbed her bags. As she drove off he folded his arms and waited.

"3…2…1…Bang" Then Chi Chi's car exploded and Goten never looked back to see the sight that had bodies quaking in fear, running for their lives.

"That's the signal let's go!" Netrix told Saline and Arthur as they made their way…towards Capsule Corp.

**Sorry it took me so long guy's school is getting tighter with exams and homework and everything, but don't worry like I said I'm going to do the complete story. Hope you liked this chapter give me your thoughts on your reviews thx.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**SORRY GUYS I UPLOADED CHAPTER 1 ON CHAPTER 4 BUT ITS SOLVED NOW**

***WARNING* Contains Yaoi Don't like Don't read/Dark Goten**

***I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA***

***Goten Age 17, Trunks 18***

***Super Saiyan 3 is the maximum transformation meaning GT doesn't exist***

~ Vegeta's POV ~

"YYYAAARRRHHH!" Vegeta fired his last blast before turning off the Gravity and left the Chamber heading for a shower.

But just as Vegeta opened to door to the bathroom the door fell backwards. "What in the? (I normally don't believe in omens but, I'm getting a strange feeling…")

~ Trunks' POV ~

Trunks laid in his bed with the side of his face on his pillow starring at the window, listening to the heavy rain.

("One month and still no Goten, I don't know how long I can bare this guilt") Trunks got up and sat by the window looking at the lifeless image of the outside world being showered by rain.

("Please Goten come back to me…I need to tell you how I feel")

~ Netrix's POV ~

"The Capsule Corporation should be right ahead" Netrix, Saline & Arthur ran at top speed and made it to the front door of Capsule Corp.

"It would waste a lot of time to just take the front door wouldn't it?"

"Oh Saline it's more fun this way" Netrix proceeded to kick down the door until Arthur intervened and appeared in front of him.

"Listen to her Netrix we're not here to have fun, we're here on an assignment, no failures or else…remember?"

"And we won't fail now out of my way" Netrix shoved Arthur away as he blasted the door open with a ki blast.

~ Trunks' POV ~

*Ki blast noise* "Huh?! What the hell was that?!" Trunks jumped up from the bed put on his orange shoes and grabbed his sword not knowing what he was about to face.

~ Vegeta's POV ~

*Ki blast noise* "…" "So it wasn't just a feeling, my instincts were telling me to get ready to fight, good thing I listened" Vegeta smirked as he was already in his Royal Saiyan Armor.

~ Goten's POV ~

"So there finally in motion…about time" Goten sat on a cliff on West City outskirts with a clear view of Capsule Corp from miles away.

"**Shouldn't it be you there creating the fireworks**?" A figure stood behind Goten.

Goten merely moved his eyes in the direction of the voice. "Not just yet, after all there's a certain group that needs to be taken care of, they'll only get in both our ways, my quest for revenge, and your quest for a new world. In fact…I think I'll take care of them now" Goten stood up and looked behind to see Odysseus nodding.

Goten then used his new Instantaneous Movement (similar to the Supreme Kai's) to appear in front of Tien and Chiaotzu who were training in the mountains but stopped when Goten appeared between them.

"What the, who are you?" Chiaotzu said moving away from Goten and close to Tien.

"Wait a minute this energy, is that you Goten?" Tien looked puzzled, Goten has changed.

"And bingo was his name-o hehehehehe" Then without warning he finger beamed Chiaotzu in the heart exactly 3 times with speed that neither Tien nor Chiaotzu could see. All Tien heard was the coughing of blood as Chiaotzu fell to the ground face first.

"Ch-Chia-" But his sentence was cut short by Goten slapping him aside, sending him flying until Goten appeared next to him and kicked him to the ground finishing Tien with a Dark Ki Ball.

While hearing Tien's screams as he slowly died, another fighter intervened, Yamcha.

"Oh please what do you think you can do?"

"G-Goten? What have you done?!" Yamcha began trembling as he saw Chiaotzu's dead body on one side and Tien disintegrating on the other.

Goten put his arms on his waist looking while looking at Tien "Nothing really I just thought I could stretch my muscles and with you here I won't have to search for you so thanks and goodbye"

Goten appeared right in front of Yamcha grabbed his arm and PRIDE it off his arms with his blood fountaining the ground below like a waterfall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yamcha held on to what life he could until Goten put him out of his misery by ki blasting his chest.

As Blood splattered across Goten's face as another fighter entered to battlefield, this one was stronger than the others but not much of a threat to Goten.

"Alright talk what's up with you?!"

"Oh Piccolo, nothing's up with me, I'm just killing off weaklings, is that such a crime?"

"You're not Goten you're some kind of demon?!" Piccolo then took his hat and cape and threw them aside getting ready to fight.

"A demon? Hmm I guess you can consider me as such, after all this past month hasn't exactly been heaven but that's not the case here"

"I'll have to apologize to Gohan and Goku, whatever you "think" you've become Goten is about to end because I'll kill you myself"

"You… kill…me…"

"hahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…that's fresh I didn't think you were capable of making jokes, if anyone is gonna die here…it's you, now let's get this over with"

Piccolo looked stunned as he watched Goten took on his fighting stance, ("Is this really Goten?") but before he could even think about anything else Goten charged at him.

~ Meanwhile at Capsule Corp: **Trunks' POV** ~

"Dad! DAD! DAD where are you?!" Trunks ran by the Gravity Chamber when hands pulled him inside.

"Quiet boy do you want the enemies to hear us?"

"Sorry, where's mom and Bra?"

"I told your mother to take your sister and drive over to Kakarot's house before the enemies arrived; I had a hunch that we'll have company so hopefully they've arrived there by now"

"That's good but who do you think it is?"

"How should I know brat I was trying to give them a surprise attack when you ran in here completely oblivious now pipe down and let me hear"

Vegeta pressed his ears to the door of the G.C. as his sensitive Saiyan hearing listened in to what he thought were 3 individuals, and he was right.

~ Saline's POV ~

"Happy now we've obviously attracted the attention of the enemies" Arthur grabbed Netrix's shirt and proceeded to continue scolding him.

"Pipe down Arthur let's just get this mission done, I don't want Goten to be mad" Saline walked into the building only to notice to power levels in one location upstairs.

Saline looked at Netrix and Arthur and they only nodded yes.

"Ok you to go find them I'll look for our main objective"

Netrix and Arthur both nodded and proceeded to go to the location of Vegeta and Trunks.

"Ok if I were a dragon radar where would I be, hmm I guess I'll just ransack every room until I find it"

~ Trunks' POV ~

"Get ready boy there here"

Trunks then took on his fighting stance and waited for the intruders.

As the G.C. door was violently kicked open by Netrix's iron foot, the 4 of them looked at each other as if they were studying each other.

"So these are our targets, there every bit intimidating as "he" said they were hehehe"

"Silence Netrix let's focus on the job at hand" Arthur then looked at Vegeta he glared back.

"I'll only say this once GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Neither Netrix nor Arthur was in the slightest hopes of leaving.

But Netrix just smirked "Make us" and in return Vegeta also smirked and powered up to Super Saiyan and proceeded to punch Netrix's guts out only to have the blue alien block it with ease and kick him so high that Vegeta flew through the roof making everyone go outside in the rain.

"Hmph so there's actually a foe worthy to face the Crowned Prince of the Saiyans?"

"Dad take this seriously he just sent you flying sky high!"

"Silence Trunks I can do what I want and say what I want!" Vegeta gave Trunks a death glare telling him to back off or else.

Trunks just gulped and looked back at Arthur and Netrix.

"Oh so you're Trunks hmm I thought you'd look much more intimidating than that I mean come on you have purple hair hahahahaha" As Netrix laughed he didn't notice a vein popping up Trunks' head.

"Don't underestimate them you fool…and its lavender" Arthur was always calculating his opponents, not caring about their outwit appearances.

"Lavender, Purple same thing whatever I just want fight already"

"Ever hear of don't judge a book by its cover?" Arthur sounded very annoyed.

"HEY MORONS DID YOU FORGET US!" Trunks then powered up to Super Saiyan.

"So he can turn blonde also I think that's a much better look for you but enough talk now we fight" Netrix then charged at Trunks giving the Demi Saiyan a hard time as he couldn't keep up with Netrix's attacks.

~ Vegeta's POV ~

"Well then it's just you and me now" Arthur then cautiously took on his fighting form with Vegeta only smirking.

"Hmph I'll admit you can fare against a Super Saiyan…but" Vegeta continued to power up as his aura started to ticker lightning and became a Super Saiyan 2

"Let's see how you deal with me now" Vegeta then disappeared and reappeared behind Arthur ready to kick him out of his life and Arthur disappeared and instead kicked Vegeta from behind.

"W-What the?"

"I say I'm dealing with you just fine, after all I've always been the strongest of us 3"

"3?" Vegeta looked confused as he and Arthur exchanged blows with each other before Vegeta got frustrated.

"GRRRR ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS" Vegeta then pressed his wrists together building up his energy not even remembering the city full of people below.

"FINAL FL-" Then Vegeta felt a hand pull him aside, he turned to see Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Gohan giving them the "are you crazy" look.

"Are you crazy?! You can't do that here people will be killed" Goku didn't have enough time to lecture Vegeta as they heard someone shout from below but not to them, to Arthur.

"ARTHUR I FOUND THE DRAGON RADAR LET'S LEAVE THIS DUMP ALREADY!" Saline then took off to get Netrix so they can leave.

"Hmph I guess we'll have to continue this some other time" Arthur then took off after Saline.

"Joke's on them there are only 6 dragon balls now, with one missing they can't make a wish" Goku laughed on.

"BAKA that's what I don't get grrrr I'm going to follow them!" Vegeta then took off in the direction Saline and Arthur took.

"Come on dad let's go follow him" Then Gohan and Goku took off after Vegeta.

~ Trunks' POV ~

Trunks' battle wasn't going well for him; he and Netrix fought all the way to the outskirts of West City, but Netrix's speed is too much for him that he's coughing up blood from every blow he receives.

"Oh come now I'm just getting started" As Netrix prepared to attack Trunks again he was stopped by Arthur and Saline who told him to go.

"Enough we have what we came here for let's get out of here"

"You always have to ruin the fun Arthur I swear!"

"Come on you two our master is waiting" Saline then jumped to the top of the cliff with Netrix and Arthur right behind her.

"WAIT!" Trunks' shout stopped the trio.

"Hmm what?" Arthur seemed to want to hear what Trunks wants to say.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS JUST WHAT IS IT YOU'RE AFTER!"

"It's not in our place to tell nor should you even know" Arthur then proceeded to turn to his partners but then Vegeta Goku and Gohan flew in next to Trunks.

"HOLD IT YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU BRATS!" Vegeta prepared to intervene when he heard a voice.

"**For a Prince your quite loud**" The mysterious figure who said that revealed himself to be Odysseus with a wooden cane.

"Who the hell are you now?" Trunks looked into Odysseus' eyes waiting for an answer but all Odysseus said was "In due time, you will know but for now we leave" He said turning over to his Trio.

"Master we have what we came here to get" Saline bowed to Odysseus and gave him the radar.

"Good this is the second step towards a new era"

"Second?" Now it was Gohan who looked confused.

"The first was someone you **knew**" Odysseus smiled as he felt a strong presence approach the battlefield on foot.

"I thought you were back at the palace by now" Odysseus and the Trio looked to see the figure walk out of the shadows with the rain instantly falling on his dry hood.

"**Hmph and miss this opportunity never**" The mysterious figure then stood right next to Odysseus on top of the cliff looking down at his former loved ones with a serious looking frown.

"It can't be?" Trunks looked shocked as he looked at the man in front of him, resembling his best friend.

"G-Goten?" It was Gohan's turn to look shocked.

"…..Hi….." Goten's face still remained serious.

"GOTEN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU?!" Trunks shouted trying to figure what the hell was going on.

Vegeta just looked there stunned to see how Goten had changed, the "brat" he once knew became someone different, something sinister.

Goku couldn't believe his eyes; he didn't even recognize his own son.

Gohan was probably the most surprised of them all; his baby brother had become a totally different person.

~ Goten's POV ~

Goten simply ignored Trunks' question and turned to the trio "Were you successful?"

The 3 of them nodded yes and Odysseus raised his hand which showed the Radar and Goten brought a light smile.

"I'm sure you want to have fun here, just try not to go overboard, and don't waste too much time here, I need you back at the palace soon" Odysseus then took the trio and disappeared into the shadows.

When he left Goten simply smirked and looked back down at his former loved ones.

"As if…I'm going to take my time in this" His eyes looked at Trunks who in return began trembling.

"Goten what's happened to you?" Goku pleaded.

Goten merely reached into his caped hoodie and what he brought out truly terrified everyone even Vegeta!

"That's—no it can't be" Gohan was speechless when he saw the object that punched him in the gut inside.

"Recognize this head? It used to be on Piccolo's body hehehehehe" Goten felt no remorse for what he just did nor did he care.

"G-Goten" Trunks lowered his head and tried not to bring up tears.

"Now that that's out of the way it's time to have some…fun" Goten then dropped Piccolo's head and kicked it towards Gohan who couldn't even move since he was filled with so much shock.

"Come now it shouldn't be that much of shock to you even Tien and Chiaotzu looked that surprised before I killed them" Everyone looked stunned as Goten continued speaking.

"I was going to get Vengeance today anyway, well I already started"

"Goten how could you?" Goku looked puzzled.

"Hahahahaha by the way" Goten took a deep breath then smiled viciously. "How is mother doing hmm?"

Everyone looked shocked and trembling to every whim of their bodies.

"Goten why? I mean I can guess why but I didn't think that you…" Trunks asked in a low tone.

"I have nothing to say to you, all that we'll do from here on out is fight. Now let's see how should I start this battle?" Goten then looked at each fighter, specifically Trunks who looked down.

When he finally came to a decision he appeared behind Vegeta who looked back but not before Goten punched in his neck sending him flying to the mountains.

"Hmm my power has truly increased alright…I like it" Goten licked his lips as he looked over to Goku Gohan and Trunks who were amazed of how much stronger he has gotten.

"Don't worry…everyone gets a turn" He then turned over to see Vegeta getting up from the ground with blood pouring down from his forehead.

"GRRRAAAAHHHH WHY YOU BRAT TAKE THIS!" Vegeta then extended his hand and created a big blue ball of ki.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shot his attack straight at Goten who just had his arms folded…waiting for the proper strategic moment.

Then when he was on the brink of getting hit by it, Goten ran forward and spiked the blue ball of ki right back at Vegeta who was very surprised that happened. Vegeta extended his arms trying to use his ki to stop his attack before it hit him he was successful…but only barely.

"How is this happening, how did he do that?" Vegeta questioned as he tried to keep his attack from hitting him.

Goten smirked and took that opportunity to ki shoot his Big Bang Attack causing it explode when it was in range of Vegeta, singing the Saiyan prince.

"Hmph come now Vegeta you had to have heard of "Volleyball" right hehehehehe" Goten then looked behind him only to see Goku trying to land a punch on him, if he hadn't turned in time Goku would have been successful in hurting him.

"Almost but not quite" Goten dodged his father's punch and grabbed his legs spinning him in the air then threw him at the mountain where Vegeta was currently in pain at.

"Who's next?" Goten looked at Gohan who returned from his deep thoughts and prepared to fight his brother.

Goten put on his serious face and flew towards Gohan slowly and stopped when they had enough distance between them.

Then when they were done looking into each other's eyes Gohan made the first move and managed to punch Goten, but he wasn't fazed, he just turns his face back to Gohan.

"Goten…what's happened to you?"

Goten grabbed his brother's fist and shoves it aside, then spits some blood in his mouth into Gohan's face smiling.

"I told you, I have nothing to say to you, now if your down trembling like a coward let's get backing to fighting" With that said Goten smacked his head to Gohan sending him flying and Goten flew into his gut causing Gohan to wail in pain as blood flew from his mouth.

As Gohan was about to fall into the surface Goten grabbed his hair, catching him.

"Come now I'm just getting started" Goten then noticed his father charging at him as a Super Saiyan 3 actually hurting him in the process sending him away from Gohan.

"Enough of this Goten!"

"Hmm" Goten looked carefully at his father then he smiled and powered up his ki rivaling that of a Super Saiyan 3 stunning Goku, Gohan and Trunks while Vegeta was unconscious.

"There now let's see you do that again" Goten stood there looking up at his father with such confidence that it was arrogant.

Goku couldn't believe the power his youngest son had shown, but there was no end to it, Goten hasn't revealed his full power yet.

"If you won't strike first then I will!" Goten then charged at his father but disappeared as he was in front and kept repeating the same thing until Goku was dizzy then Goten appeared behind him but Goku was ready for that and smacked the back of his head into Goten's nose catching him off guard. Goku took that opportunity to attack Goten with a barrage of fists in his gut and using his signature **Meteor Smash** combo by knocking Goten to the ground and using a Kamehameha at very close range.

"*huff*huff*" Goku then powered down as he couldn't maintain Super Saiyan 3 any longer.

"Goku is he-" But Trunks was interrupted by a crude voice

"Dead?" Goten appeared from the crater with a couple of scratches on his face but nonetheless okay and so where his clothes.

"You both look shocked, did you really think I'd be that easy to defeat?" Goten asked mockingly.

"Why?"

Goten looked over to Trunks who repeated himself.

"Why Goten? Why are you doing this?"

"…maybe it had something to do with this" Goten then sped forward to Trunks and punch him in the gut, knocking him into the ground while he was at it.

Trunks coughed up blood as he looked up to meet Goten's eyes, the Onyx orbs that once held happiness and love now held chaos, despair, and fury.

"STOP! Stay back!" But as Goku tried to punch Goten from behind but he blocked it easily and returned the favor by punching him in the jaw.

"All of you are starting to get boring"

"Watch-your m-mouth b-b-brat!" Vegeta mustered up as he finally regained consciousness.

"Goten I don't k-know what's wrong with y-you and I'm s-sorry but we won't let you get away with what you did" Now Gohan came back to the fight.

"Hmph if only you had the strength to back up your words, I had to do it the hard way, want me to give you some battle advice?" He looked at the 3 so mockingly that they all didn't know if this was a good idea.

"Well then why don't I show you something while I do that, something…that will show you just how hopeless you and everyone on earth truly are?"

Goten then focused his ki and took on an ominous transformation. His hair grew down to his hips, his eyes turned blacker with a hint of red on the top right corner, his nails grew sharp and turned black while his canines grew longer, his skin turned to that of grayish black and lastly he grew 2 red horns on his head.

Everyone, felt cold shivers travel down there spine as Goten looked up with those black reddish eyes.

"Cat got your tongues?" Goten then created a dark ki sword and held on to it as if it had a handle.

"Well it's time for Fighting 101" Goten then proceeded to attack.

~ Trunks' POV ~

("IT CAN'T BE HE—HE LOOKS ALMOST THE SAME AS IN MY DREAM, BUT HOW? Was it some kind of vision? And the old man too he was in my dream also, what does this mean how could I have been so blind!")

Goten began to speak as he appeared in front of Goku at top speed "**When your lives are on the line**..." He the slashed Goku's stomach with his mighty sword which then brought him down wailing in pain.

Goten then appeared behind Gohan and Vegeta saying "**…You mustn't lower your guard**…" with that said he split his sword in to and stabbed them both on their backs. And lastly when he looked at Trunks trembling he smirked as he finished his little "speech" "…**The Prey is always too frightened to escape**…"

And Trunks was very frightened to the bone that he began to cry. With Vegeta and Gohan down Goten reverted back to human form cursing himself for still not able to use its full potential.

"I'll have to fix issue that later" Then he looked up to see Trunks on his hands and knees crying like there was no tomorrow. He then walked up to him able to hear Trunks calling out to him in a whisper.

"Why Goten, I-I just came to terms with my feelings for you"

"…."

"I-I-I love you"

With hearing those words Goten's eyes snapped open as he just stood there motionless, looking down at Trunks' who looked back up with tears falling from his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you!" Trunks then stood and captured Goten's lips with his own.

Goten kept his eyes open as anger surged through his veins, he pushed Trunks away and glared at him angrily.

"**You didn't just say that!**" Then Goten kneed Trunks in the gut as the Demi Saiyan Prince coughed up blood then he choked Trunks into the ground with murder in his eyes.

"**WHAT DID YOU THINK, THAT SAYING THOSE PRETTY WORDS FOLLOWED BY THE STUNT YOU JUST PULLED WOULD MAKE ME STOP WHAT I'M DOING AND FALL INTO YOUR ARMS, IS THAT IT HUH?!**"

Trunks gasped for air but Goten's grip was like iron.

**"FAT CHANCE I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW**!" And as Goten was about to Odysseus grabbed his arm.

Both of them turned to the elder with a questioned look.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Goten gave Odysseus a death glare.

"Well first I told you not to take long and you did, second I thought we should keep him alive since you didn't kill the other 3"

"You didn't kill them there alive?" Trunks was relieved in his mind.

"But why didn't you kill them Goten I thought you wanted revenge on them" Odysseus waited for an answer which Goten gave without hesitation.

"This revenge is premature, yes I hate them but this prick is the one I **despise, **I was just flexing my muscles with those idiots they're getting off easy compared to how I felt! Including you!" He snarled at Trunks while tightening his hold on his neck.

"Look if it is insufficient then why not save this for another day besides this one in particular I must ask him…a question, just let me relieve the boy then kill him fair enough?"

"Why the hell would I ever do that?!" Goten glared at Odysseus but more calmly this time.

"I'll explain to you later, come now let's go back to the palace"

"Tck" He looked over at Trunks who had more tears.

"You don't know how lucky you are" Goten looked viciously into Trunks' sapphire eyes as he said it.

Then Trunks watched as Goten and Odysseus entered the darkness then vanished like the wind.

Trunks reached into his pocket and grabbed the sack of senzu beans that Vegeta gave him before the fighting even began back at the Gravity Chamber.

"You sure think of everything dad"

Trunks looked back into the direction where Goten and Odysseus vanished and said with one last tear falling from his eye slowly "Goten…I'm sorry…Truly"

He then proceeded to give his fallen comrades senzu beans, in order to figure out there next move.

***well guys I hope you liked this chapter; I'll give you a few details of what will happen next. Odysseus comes face to face with the remaining Z-Fighters and finally goes into action. Please leave me your thoughts on this chapter on your reviews thx :)***


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

***WARNING* Contains Yaoi Don't like Don't read/Dark Goten**

***I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA***

***Goten Age 17, Trunks 18***

***Super Saiyan 3 is the maximum transformation meaning GT doesn't exist***

~ Trunks' POV ~

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, ME VEGETA PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS BEATEN BY SOME THIRD-CLASS HALFBREED BRAT!"

"Dad calm down"

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU SAY A WORD TO ME BOY I'M GOING BACK TO THE GRAVITY ROOM NO ONE DISTURB ME!"

Trunks Gohan and Goku looked away as Vegeta made his way back to the Gravity Chamber to train twice as hard.

"I don't see how training can do us any good, Goten's strength was unimaginable" Gohan looked over to Piccolo's decapitated head that was still in the battlefield.

"Even so Gohan we can't just give up like this, there has to be a way" Goku insisted as he heard Trunks' reply.

"Goku wake up he was stronger then you as a Super Saiyan 3, I'm not sure if we can even compare to that!"

"There's always a way Trunks we've beaten some pretty nasty foes before…but only this time it's-" But Goku was interrupted.

"Only this time it's Goten" Gohan's face was able to making anyone shed a tear.

"But Trunks what happened when we were out, why didn't Goten kill you?" Goku wondered.

"…..Well")

***Flashback***

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you!" Trunks then stood and captured Goten's lips with his own.

Goten kept his eyes open as anger surged through his veins, he pushed Trunks away and glared at him angrily.

"**You did not just say that!**" Then Goten kneed Trunks in the gut as the Demi Saiyan Prince coughed up blood then he choked Trunks into the ground with murder in his eyes.

"**WHAT DID YOU THINK, THAT SAYING THOSE PRETTY WORDS FOLLOWED BY THE STUNT YOU JUST PULLED WOULD MAKE ME STOP WHAT I'M DOING AND FALL INTO YOUR ARMS, IS THAT IT HUH?!**"

Trunks gasped for air but Goten's grip was like iron.

"**FAT CHANCE I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW**!" And as Goten was about to, Odysseus grabbed his arm.

Both of them turned to the elder with a questioned look.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Goten gave Odysseus a death glare.

"Well first I told you not to take long and you did, second I thought we should keep him alive since you didn't kill the other 3"

"You didn't kill them there alive?" Trunks was relieved in his mind.

"But why didn't you kill them Goten I thought you wanted revenge on them" Odysseus waited for an answer which Goten gave without hesitation.

"This revenge is premature, yes I hate them but this prick is the one I **despise, **I was just flexing my muscles with those idiots they're getting off easy compared to how I felt! Including you!" He snarled at Trunks while tightening his hold on his neck.

"Look if it is insufficient then why not save this for another day besides this one in particular I must ask him…a question, just let me relieve the boy then kill him fair enough?"

***Flashback Over***

"He definitely tried but the details aren't important what is important is that the old man he was with stopped him from killing me, he said he wanted to ask me something in the future, I don't know what yet"

"How did Goten even get mixed up with a group like them?" Gohan tried to fight back the urge to cry.

"I don't know but I guess for know we wait until they make their next move" Goku pressed his fingers to his head and prepared to use Instant Transmission "I'll see you soon guys there's something I need to check with Vegeta" then he disappeared.

"Well Gohan what should we do now?"

"I don't know Trunks…I just don't know" Gohan then walked over to Piccolo's head and closed its eyes shut, letting him rest at last.

As Trunks heard Gohan sobbing as he looked into the sky, the storm had finally passed but it was dark, the darkness of night came at last and it brought windy weather.

("Goten I wonder what you're thinking right now") Trunks then flew back to Capsule Corp leaving Gohan alone as he finally let go of his tears, which in turn made Trunks tear up as well.

~ Normal POV ~

"I outta kill you for interfering"!

"I told you why I interfered, and you said you weren't satisfied with your battle so I took my chance, and as for killing me…**you won't**" Odysseus gave Goten a stare who in return gave him a death glare.

They went into the Palaces main hall where the Trio waited for them.

"Well what was the battle's outcome?" Arthur asked as Goten merely "**hmph**ed".

"I told Goten to spare them so that I might check something in the near future, very near"

"I see that must've made you angry Goten hehe" Netrix stopped as Goten materialized in front of him and choked him with great force unimaginable.

"Say that again you insignificant runt"! Goten proceeded to choke the life out of him.

"Enough! Bickering amongst ourselves won't get our goals done, Saline I want you to go and find the remaining 6 dragon balls thanks to Goten we have one" Odysseus took out the Four Star Ball from his long sleeve and put it on a pedestal.

"Yes master I shall retrieve them quickly thanks to the radar we stole" Saline then exited the dimension and went to Earth masking her power so that Goku and the others couldn't find her (not that it mattered).

"Alright now let him go Goten"

"I swear old man you get me so agitated sometimes" Goten finally released Netrix who was dangerously close to losing consciousness.

As Netrix huffed and huffed Arthur just looked down on him giving him a look that said **("Next time you mouth off it will be your last words")**

Netrix gulped as Goten turned his attention away from Netrix and to Odysseus.

"Look I need more training from you; my demon transformation keeps burning out too quickly"

"Well you don't need me anymore Goten you just need to keep practicing to preserve it after all nothing lasts forever" Odysseus then pointed towards the Training Hall which Goten again ("hmphed").

"Oh and Goten one more thing"

"…" Goten merely stopped his movement and just listened to Odysseus.

"Once we have the dragon balls we move onto the next step you remember what happens do you?"

"As if I give a crap I'll do what needs to be done, now quit bothering me right now" Goten then continued his way towards the Training Hall as Odysseus told Arthur and Netrix to stay in the palace and rest up.

"I need to do some errands before I pay our little "friends" from earth a visit, distract Goten as much as possible try to keep him here as long as you can, I will **try **to make this quick, but I must know if the boy is "him" or not" Odysseus then grabbed his cane and proceeded to go to Earth.

"You can count on us master we'll do our best" Arthur then waited by the training hall leaning against the wall as Odysseus left the palace, while Netrix still wasn't able to get a hold of himself, he was badly bruised by the iron grip Goten unleashed on his neck, but nonetheless he did as he was told and waited by Arthur.

~ Goten's POV ~

Goten took his training to the maximum, shooting ki blasts everywhere and increasing the muscle mass of his slightly skinny body by 30% (meaning he's slightly more muscular then Teen Gohan when he fought Cell). As Goten kept trying to perfect his demonic transformation he began to hallucinate.

"*sigh*sigh*sigh*what is this feeling?" Goten kept seeing hallucinations of Trunks and him as children, before things turned to madness.

"GRRRR!" Goten shot a large ki blast at his nightmarish imagination, but Trunks' image kept coming back with that a grin that can rival Goku's.

Goten kept shooting at Trunks with pure hate but the hallucinations wouldn't cease.

Then Goten began to remember an event between him and Trunks.

***Flashback* **

"Hey Trunks I'm here!" 7 yr old Goten shouted as he ran into 8 yr old Trunks' room.

"Chibi it's about time you got here I was starting to think you were a no-show"

"Why would I miss out on monster movie marathon with all kinds of snacks with you Trunks? Besides we hardly spend time anymore now that we beat Majin Buu I miss you…" Goten began to pout at those words.

"Sorry bout that Chibi dad's been getting on my heals saying that I need to keep training and that I shouldn't waste time with **the spawn of a third-class baka** but that's the reason I called ya Goten I missed ya to"

"Really?"

"Duh now come on the marathon is about to start"

"Okay!" Goten then took a seat next to Trunks on his bed and the two began wolfing down the popcorn and candy until they got through 8 hours of nonstop monster mayhem, Trunks was tired but Goten was simply scared.

"You don't think that there real right I mean w-what if they come from under the bed" Goten began to hide under the sheets.

"Your paranoid Chibi monsters aren't real" Trunks rolled his eyes at the sight of Goten cowering in fear under his sheets.

"Oh so pink antenna majin monsters like Buu aren't real?!" Goten peaked his head out of the sheets to hear Trunks' response who simply scoffed.

"That's different"

"How?!"

"It just is, now go to sleep Goten" With that Trunks yawned and began to doze off until Goten shook him.

"What Goten I'm trying to sleep!"

"Trunks will we always be best friends?"

Trunks was shocked that Goten would even ask such a thing, though they have been distant these past 3 months, but it wasn't his fault Vegeta just won't let him have any fun especially with Goten the son of his arch rival, but Trunks couldn't imagine life without his Chibi Saiyan so of course he always wants to be best friends with him.

"Yea Goten of course we'll always be best friends I'll always be there for you Chibi"

Goten gave a slight smile then yawned as he put his head next to Trunks' and was on the brink of sleep until he told him "Thanks Trunks" then his breathing became heavier indicating that he had finally fallen asleep.

Trunks laid there looking at his Chibi Saiyan then too gave into sleep with Goten's head at his neck.

***Flashback Over***

"You're a fucking liar you know that, if only I'd seen it back then, but I was too naïve too stupid, not knowing the way the world really works, the way **YOU **really work" With that Goten drew his demonic ki all that once and created a Super Explosive Wave destroying all his hallucinations at once…for now at least.

When the smoke cleared Goten reverted back to his human form satisfied that he managed to extend the time he can maintain his demon transformation.

"I swear I will kill you Trunks if it's the last thing I do and NO ONE not even that old bastard will keep me from killing you…just you wait" With that Goten left the training room.

~ Goku's POV ~

"VEGETA….VEGETA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Goku shouted as he entered the damaged Capsule Corp.

"BAKA I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB ME WHILE I'M TRAINING!" Vegeta shouted as he walked towards Goku from the Gravity Chamber.

"I know sorry but I had an idea, why don't we train in the hyperbolic time chamber to defeat Goten?"

"You're a world class idiot Kakarot! Don't you remember I used up all the time during the Cell Games!"

"Oh yeah forgot about that…man I figured it was too good to be true"

"**It wouldn't have worked anyway" **A Voice from above spoke.

"King Kai?" Goku asked looking up into the destroyed ceiling.

"**Yes it's me Goku, and I'm here to tell you that not even a year's worth of training will be enough for you to defeat your son in his current level of strength especially the people he's with, the elder for example there was something about him…familiar**" King Kai scratched his head trying to remember something about Odysseus…like his name.

"But we can't just do nothing they could destroy the earth and G-Goten….." Goku bowed his head in realization that he has to defend the earth against his own son.

"**I know it's hard for you Goku but you can't lose sight of the fact that these guys including your son are a dangerous threat not only to earth but to the entire universe, they have to be dealt with immediately…..hold on I need to get more info on them I'll contact you very soon"**

"Alright bye King Kai"

"Hmph I wonder" Vegeta looked like he was in deep thought which he was.

"Hmm what is it Vegeta?" Goku looked curious to know what the Saiyan Prince was mumbling about.

"During our battle it was pretty clear to me Goten wasn't the ringleader of things it was the old timer."

"I guess but what does it matter?" Goku scratched his head in confusion.

"What's so great about him that he has 4 minions so powerful to control, that old timer didn't feel like he had a lot of power and even if he did he's too old to do anything including walking since he had a cane so what's so—"

"**Being old is a sad lonely thing I know**"

"..!" Goku and Vegeta looked up at the roof and there he was…Odysseus.

"You're him! You're the elder that Goten was with and the one King Kai is afraid of!"

"…" Vegeta just stood there examining his opponent trying to keep level headed this time.

"King Kai? I know not who you speak of nor do I want to know, I came here because there's something I must make sure of" Odysseus reached into his sleeve and pulled out a scepter with a dragon head on top and then its eyes began to glow. "But first let's bring the rest of your group here shall we"

~ Gohan's POV ~

"Piccolo I'm sorry Goten did this to you, but I made sure you had a proper burial" Gohan had buried Piccolo by the cliff where he had first trained Gohan as a boy"

"It's depressing that we can't wish you back with the dragon balls since Goten took one with him and we don't even know where he is" Gohan then closed his eyes and let out one last tear.

("Goten I'm sorry but no matter how long it takes, **I will get you for this!**") Then Gohan disappeared out of thin air.

~ Trunks' POV ~

Trunks was still flying back to Capsule Corp in tears as well. He couldn't stop thinking of what just transpired moments ago. Goten hated him, he hated him and wanted him dead.

Part of Trunks could understand why but the other part thought that Goten had become a monster, but either way Trunks thought it was his fault.

("Goten I don't want to fight you but, that doesn't mean the others won't either, if they choose to kill you I won't object, I'm sorry I truly am but what you did was just despicable, Tien and Chiaotzu were our friends and Chi Chi was your mother, I just hope that in the next life, we can start over and be together like we were meant to") With that Trunks also vanished out of thin air.

~ Normal POV ~

Trunks and Gohan have both appeared beside Goku and Vegeta, all of them were confused as to how they got here like that, but they took a good look at Odysseus and figured it was his doing.

"Good now that we are all in attendance we can get down to business" Odysseus then put his scepter back into his sleeve and looked down at his opponents.

"HA if you think you can mess with a Saiyan prince at your power level then you're a bigger moron then this clown here" Vegeta said motioning his head toward Goku and let out a soft chuckle.

"Like I said in our previous meeting, your quite loud" Odysseus watched as Vegeta began to lose his patience and then he motioned his head to Trunks who was looking back at him with a serious look on his face with a hint of question.

"Ah yes I wanted to ask you a question didn't I?"

"What the hell do you want from me?" Trunks watched as Odysseus reached into his other sleeve and pulled out a sapphire colored crystal (similar to the one he used on Goten to unlock his demonic powers).

"Gaze into the crystal boy lets settle this" Odysseus said as he simply held up the crystal and Trunks couldn't help but stare at it until it was too late.

The environment changed into nothingness then there he was standing by a river of lava, with Odysseus standing on the other side of that river looking straight into 2 sapphire orbs of Trunks' eyes.

"Where is everyone, where did you take me?!"

"You may leave after I confirm something." Odysseus then picked up his staff and transformed it into a ki sword and then charged at Trunks.

~ Goten's POV ~

Goten made it back to the palace's main hall from the training room, and thought of getting some rest before returning to Earth to seek his vendetta against his former loved ones.

"Goten" Goten turned and saw Arthur with Saline.

"What do you want" Goten answered in an unpleasant tone.

"We just came to tell you that Saline has managed to collect the other remaining dragon balls it won't be long now until we came move our plan into the next stage" Arthur said while showing Goten the sack full of dragon balls.

"And there's something else, I went by the area where you thought you killed your mother" Saline said a bit nervous to hear Goten's reaction to what she was about to say.

"Thought?!"

"She's not dead she was brought to West City Hospital and is in critical condition but alive up to the point where she can speak" Saline took a step back getting ready to hear Goten explode but to her and Arthur's surprise Goten didn't even say anything and just went for the passage leading to earth.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked from across the room.

"To finish what I started" Goten then took a dagger with him and hid it in the cloak he just took.

"Sorry but we're not letting you go, Odysseus' orders" Netrix said coming out of the shadows.

"Your gonna stop me, hmph then let's see what you got" Goten was about to escape when Arthur shouted "NOW!"

The trio then used a triangular barrier to stop Goten from moving but Goten merely laughed.

"You honestly think I would let myself be trapped by this, that I would let myself be trapped by **you?!**" Goten then destroyed the barrier with a Super Explosive Wave that also knocked the Trio around.

"Now then where was I?" Goten then made it out of the Palace and into Earth heading for West City Hospital.

"Well mother let's see how you survive a knife to the heart" Goten then sped up as he made it to West City Hospital.

***I'm so sorry guys it took me so long to update but now that I'm on break I don't have to worry about school so I have more time for you guys, well here It is, next chapter will be Trunks vs. Odysseus and Goten confronts chi chi and this time I'll try to get it out quicker. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Power Within pt1

***WARNING* Contains Yaoi Don't like Don't read/Dark Goten**

***I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA***

***Goten Age 17, Trunks 18***

***Super Saiyan 3 is the maximum transformation meaning GT doesn't exist***

***WARNING* THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE "GOTEN GIVES CHI-CHI ABUSE" SKIP OR DON'T READ**

~ Goten's POV ~

Goten entered West City Hospital and made his way toward the Receptionist.

"Excuse what room is Son Chi-Chi located in?" Goten eyed the Receptionist who gulped at the sight of Goten (he does after all look intimidating).

"R-Room 304 but she just started recovering and can't be visited r-" Her sentence was cut short when Goten walked passed her desk.

"Sir I said you can't go in don't make me call security!"

Goten stopped and slowly looked back at her with his menacing eyes "Say so much as a whisper and I'll kill you where you stand, GOT ME!"

The Receptionist gulped and nodded but when Goten turned his back she shrieked "SECURITY!"

Goten once again stopped and sighed "*sigh*…WORTHLESS BITCH"! He blasted her along with the guards who were coming to him not to mention half the room to oblivion.

Goten's outburst started to empty out the hospital, workers, patients and visitors running for their lives. Although Goten could care less, right now he had an objective to do and made his way to the elevator.

"This is so much better without any annoying weaklings trying to stop me" Goten pressed the button to go to the third floor and waited.

The Door opened and there was 5 security guards waiting for him by Chi-Chi's room.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU SCOUNDREL YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM US!" The Guard in the front shouted as he was about to shoot Goten.

"Hmph I'm in a bad mood so if you were smart you'd SHOVE THAT GUN UP YOUR ASS AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Goten wasn't making idle threats as he waved his hand in the air and prepared to blast them into the next life.

"FIRRRRE!" The front guard shouted as they all started shooting at Goten who wasn't fazed by the bullets at all since they broke when they touched him. This just made Goten annoyed and started to get frustrated so he killed them in a single blast and finally made his way to room 304. He stood outside the door starred at the numbers then took the knob and opened the door.

Inside he saw Chi-Chi in bed with her whole body wrapped in bandages but her eyes and mouth. She was hooked up to all kinds of machinery and Goten could tell she was badly burnt thanks to his ki bomb. She appeared to be sleeping but when Goten made his way next to her bed she awoke with a fright and looked to her left and there he was with a knife in his hand…her son getting ready to kill her.

"Before I rid you of this world…do you know who I am?" Goten asked with the knife still at hand.

"Your that boy who helped me with my groceries…or so I thought" Chi-Chi has never felt more vulnerable in her life, she stared into Goten's eyes as fear engulfed her entire well-being.

"How bout a hint eh?" Goten adjusted his voice to sound much more like Chi-Chi.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH WHO THE LET THE FAGGOT IN I WANT HIM OUT!"

As Chi-Chi heard those words her heart dropped and cold chills were sent down her burnt spine. She finally knew, she knew who the man in front of her was. "G-Goten?"

~ Trunks' POV ~

"So you wanna fight me huh fine I'll beat you to a bloody pulp for what you did to Goten!" Trunks shouted as his sword appeared on the ground next to him. Trunks, not one to miss an opportunity took his sword and charged at Odysseus.

The two clashed their swords at each other left and right and when their swords connected they tried to push the other down.

"What I did to Goten? Oh no no no no my boy it's what YOU did to Goten hehehe" Odysseus managed to duck a punch sent by a Furious Trunks who then turned to Super Saiyan.

"IT WAS YOU WHO TURNED HIM EVIL WASN'T IT?!" Trunks dashed towards Odysseus trying in vain hope to slash his neck off but only managed to tire himself out and drop to his knees .

"TELL ME!" Trunks got back and proceeded on trying to slash Odysseus.

But the old man was too quick for the Super Saiyan and when Trunks tried to breathe Odysseus slashed his ki sword across Trunks' chest, causing blood to pour near the lava lake and sending the young demi Super Saiyan hanging on the cliff for his life.

Trunks was too exhausted and hurt to summon energy to fly so he was forced to climb his way back up and not look down towards the lava. But just as his hands reached the top of the cliff Odysseus stepped on his fingers causing Trunks to flinch from the pain while pressing his other hand tight against his chest wound.

"Want to hear the Truth?"

Trunks starred at Odysseus as he asked him that question he nodded slowly but firmly.

"Very well this is how the new Goten came to be" Odysseus then began to tell him how Goten became what he is now.

~ Goten's POV ~

"G-Goten?" Chi-Chi felt cold chills rush down her spine as she eyed her youngest son in eye and see him about to kill her.

"Hello mother I'm glad you finally remember me I figured you'd wanna see a familiar face before you die" Goten smirked as if he won a battle.

"Please Goten think about what you're doing"

"I don't need to; every bone in my body is yearning for me to end your pathetic life, besides why do you deserve to live hmm?" Goten brought the knife up to the light casting a reflection of Chi-Chi's frightened face.

"I'm your mother!"

"Who tried her best to kill me just because I wanted to be who I was you bitch!" Goten brought the knife up to her neck, trying to tease her a bit longer before he finishes her for good.

"I-I'm sorry for that Goten I am truly" Chi-Chi pleaded to Goten who only slapped her bandaged cheek.

"AAAHHHHH!" Chi-Chi's scream can be heard from 10 miles away.

"Aww, is your skin still sensitive? I know a way for it to feel better" Chi-Chi wailed in pain as Goten slapped her again harder.

"DON'T WORRY MOTHER THIS WILL ONLY HURT A LOT!" Goten proceeded to slap her silly using this moment to get back at her for all the abuse he's had from her, and Goten's not one to miss an opportunity when it presents itself.

When Goten finally stopped, Chi-Chi began to cry like there was no tomorrow.

"If you don't shut up I'll give you something to cry about!" Goten warned.

Chi-Chi merely looked back at Goten with tears, sadness and fear in her eyes…and a hint of regret "I do have something to cry about, my son is a monster and it's my entire fault" she managed to say before she sobbed hysterically again.

"…" Goten didn't know what to say, yes he knew she was right, well partly she's forgetting about what Trunks did to him but he left that part alone for now to figure out his next words.

"Well what do you know, the cold hearted woman finally emerges from her bitchiness ha!" Goten smirked as his mother cried some more but then she managed to calm down a bit.

"Goten I'm so sorry for what I did to you I just didn't think I'd have to deal with it since I thought you and Gohan were straight"

"…hmm? Deal with what your homophobia" Chi-Chi nodded her head slowly as Goten lowered his knife and took a seat next to her bed taking a deep sigh.

"Why would any homophobic wanna deal with that?!" Goten spat.

"Because deep down I knew that anyone can make a person happy and they should be free to make their own choices, but…" Chi-Chi was on the brink of tears again threatening to fall but Goten didn't have the patience for that.

"Today woman!" At that point he sounded a lot like Vegeta; Goten even crossed his arms in a Vegeta-like fashion.

"Do you remember your grandfather? My Father the Ox-King was killed by a crazed lunatic, I told you this once remember?"

Goten nodded "It was 3 years after our Triumph against Buu who I can destroy now with about a quarter of my power, but what does dear grandpa have to do with us?"

Chi-Chi took a moment and gulped finally revealing her secret "Because the one who killed your grandfather was my ex-girlfriend"

***hey guys it feels great to upload another chapter, I thought that by making them a bit shorter I'll have more to write in other chapters thus uploading quicker and making the story longer genius right lol well hope you like this, rate + review :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Power Within pt2

***WARNING* Contains Yaoi Don't like Don't read/Dark Goten**

***I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA***

***Goten Age 17, Trunks 18***

***Super Saiyan 3 is the maximum transformation meaning GT doesn't exist***

~ Goten's POV ~

"Because the one who killed your grandfather was my ex-girlfriend"

Goten was taken back a bit by Chi-Chi's confession, but maintained his shock so that he could hear her "story".

"What?"

Chi-Chi took a moment and proceeded to tell her forgotten tale. "It was my ex-girlfriend Kyoki Massuri who murdered your grandfather" Chi-Chi began to show more tears as she continued, "she did it to get back at me"

"Who the hell is Kyoki? More importantly how come you never said anything about her?" Goten grew more curious as Chi-Chi's confession grew more interesting.

"Like I said Kyoki used to be my girlfriend, I ran into her during your High School Orientation she seemed like a nice enough person so we started talking, while you were at school and Gohan was working I invited her over for lunch a couple of times, and then she kissed me one day then one thing led to another and I woke up with her next to me" Chi-Chi started to blush a bit, but Goten was not amused, he only received more questions.

"Where was dad when all this happened?"

"You don't remember?! He would always sneak off and train, sometimes for months at a time, at least with Kyoki I could trust her enough to actually stay with me"

"But you were horribly-horribly wrong in the end weren't you" Goten smirked at the sight of his mother about to cry out of guilt once more.

Chi-Chi nodded her head as Goten continued, "Where did it all go wrong then mother?"

"…It was New Year's Eve, you were out with Gohan and Videl that night and I stayed in the house to tidy up for the New Year, she came by just before the countdown and proposed to marry me"

~ Trunks' POV ~

"NO THAT CAN'T BE TRUE YOU'RE LYING!" Trunks spat at Odysseus while trying to get the old man's foot off his crushing fingers so he could climb back up.

"Sorry boy but that is how the "New" Goten came to be, it's no one's fault but you're own and your pathetic friends"

"SHUT UP I'M NOT GONNA LISTEN TO THIS BULLSHIT!" Trunks finally managed to sway Odysseus's foot from his fingers causing the Elder to tumble backwards but then managed to regain his balance. Trunks then picked up his sword from the ground and charging it with Ki making it unbreakable and more deadly, deadly enough to cut off a piece of Odysseus' cloak.

By which caused the elder the get angry and using his ki sword to repel against Trunks'. But just as their swords collided Odysseus used his Ki sword to absorb the Ki on Trunks' sword, thus reverting it back to a regular sword.

Trunks muttered a curse as he tried to regain his breath and control the bleeding in his chest wound. But just as Trunks stood up ready to attack, Odysseus materialized in front of the Lavender haired Super Saiyan and choked him while smashing his body to the ground. Trunks' tried to muster a breath but his neck was still sore from Goten's grip in his last battle.

Trunks then picked up his sword next to him and tried stab Odysseus' back but the old man simply knocked his sword into the lava river below, destroying the sword permanently.

"Ku-s-ooo….." Trunks tried to remain conscious he had to stay alive if he was ever going to save Goten from this lunatic. The thought alone sparked something within Trunks as the Super Saiyan grabbed Odysseus' wrist, shocking the elder and twisting it.

"RRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Odysseus wailed to the top of his worn-out lungs and attempted to slice Trunks' arms off his wrist but Trunks merely blew him away knocking Odysseus by the edge of the cliff.

"What…in the" Odysseus watched as Trunks' body began to glow a sparkling gold, Trunks' hair grew up to his neck with his bangs turning into spikes changing his lavender hair into a Ghost colored white, his skin turned from perfect tan to light badge, then his pupils turned golden. And last but not least Trunks' power began to grow so large that it began to rival even that of Goten's (pre-demon transformation).

Odysseus took a step back as he saw the golden aura raging threw Trunks' body as Trunks' tears boiled and evaporated away.

"I was right, I knew it was you" Odysseus seemed very pleased for some reason.

Trunks was confused as to what he just said but it didn't matter, he didn't know what this strange power was but he didn't care at the moment he was just glad that whatever it was it was now his.

"Get ready shithead your about to go on a one way trip to hell!" Trunks spat as he carelessly walked over to Odysseus who wasn't the least bit frightened but rather laughing maniacally.

"What kind of fool are you! You think I didn't plan for this?!"

"Huh what are you talking about?" Trunks paused his movement in order to listen.

"This entire battle was to see if you were **his** reincarnation and you are, we can leave now I have all the information I need" Odysseus pulled out his sapphire crystal and sent him and Trunks back to Capsule Corp with Gohan Vegeta and Goku in the same spots they were in.

"Trunks what happened, you were gone for a minute and now you're back with a whole bunch of power?!"

Trunks looked puzzled as he looked at Gohan, "A minute Gohan? But I was gone way longer then that"

"Huh no I'm also pretty sure that you were gone for exactly 1 minute" Goku intervened.

**("How is this possible it felt like me and that old man were in that dimension WAY longer than a minute, but what if-")** As Trunks came to possible conclusions Odysseus put his mind at ease.

"Calm down child, it is within my power to manipulate time and space at the wave of a finger" Odysseus showed him the crystal one last time "Or at the wave of this"

"I guess it doesn't matter I know for sure it was real, this new power proves it, and now-" Trunks took a moment to gather his thoughts.

**"I'm gonna kill you and save Goten!"** Trunks took on a fighting stance and prepared to charge at Odysseus. Trunks' determination shocked everyone including Vegeta, excluding Odysseus who seemed to be grinning.

"Hold on just a moment" The elder laid out his hand to halt the enraged demi Saiyan.

"What could you possibly want know!"

"I just have one more thing to show you, don't worry there's no fighting involved" Odysseus' eye's and mouth began to glow a dark light. **("But I thought I'd take some time to toy with your mind a bit") **

"Enough of your games fool you're wasting all our time" This time Vegeta intervened turning straight into Super Saiyan 2 along with Gohan, and Goku turning into Super Saiyan 3.

"I'm not interested in you vermin be gone" Odysseus' sent a wave strong enough to blow the 3 saiyan's to the wall rendering them unconscious.

"What the hell did you do you bastard?!" Trunks' power was skyrocketing

Odysseus merely scoffed "I just thought it best that we do this in private, allow me to show you, why it is you to blame for Goten's metamorphosis" The Light in Odysseus' eyes and mouth finally gripped into Trunks' sending him into a shadowy hole on the wall.

"…?!" Trunks' merely looked around the darkness unimpressed, seeing as though he can still sense Odysseus' power, it meant he was still on Earth.

Then just as Trunks' was about to "explosive wave" his way out of the darkness, images popped up in front of him…it was him and Goten…when they started Jr. High.

"You fucking demon, you've gone too far this time, JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

The only reply Trunks got was Odysseus' bone chilling laugh as the flashback continued in front of Trunks.

**~ Flashback Orange Star Jr. High ~ ~ Trunks 11, Goten 10 ~**

"Hey Trunks-kun I'm here ready to go yet?" Goten asked while jumping in anticipation.

"Relax Chibi we're flying to school, we're super fast remember"

"Yea but Trunks I'm excited, this year I'm definitely gonna make my mom proud with grades and all that stuff"

Trunks laughed at the thought, ("Goten doing well in school, the world's turned upside down")

"Whatever let's just get going already I wanna get this over with so we can train by the lake" Trunks grabbed his bag at proceeded to open the window when Goten shouted "AWESOME!"

The two demi's then soared out into the sky finally reaching their destination, Orange Star Jr. High.

"Hey Chibi looks like we got some different classes other then Gym and Lunch, so I guess I'll see you then"

"Aww I'll miss you Trunks" Goten pouted that made Trunks' heart sink into his stomach.

"Don't worry Chibi like I said we'll see each other twice during the day and in the halls plus we're going to see each other after school anyway, it's not like I'm leaving the planet doofus" Trunks said ruffling through Goten's wild locks he's calls hair.

"OK" Goten smiled then hugged Trunks before heading off to his homeroom. It amazed Trunks to see how well Goten's moods change. But for now he walked to his homeroom preparing to dazzle the class and make a fool of the teacher with his mother inherited brain.

In his classroom the teacher's name was Mr. Yen and he suggested that everyone introduce and say something about themselves. When he got up to Trunks everyone was shocked to know he was the heir to Capsule Corp and practically a genius, Trunks just scoffed and starred out the window, wishing for time to go faster so he could see Goten. During class while learning about boring statistics some girls were too busy starring at him, Trunks rolled his eyes when he noticed one of them was drooling. He remembered his mother warning him of such girls and too be careful because some of them might be out for his money or just his body with no love whatsoever.

Not that Trunks cared about that stuff he didn't see the point of being in a relationship, he didn't want some girl nagging and telling him what to do all day, he only needed to look at his parents to be reminded of that. His mother also mentioned he should try and make some new friends, and some guys did approach Trunks and offered to hang out sometime, but Trunks didn't bother, these losers weren't worth his time…just Goten.

When the bell rang Trunks went to Goten's locker only to find his Chibi in tears as he weakly put his books into his locker.

"Goten what's wrong why are you crying?"

"*sob*It's nothing important Trunks I don't wanna bother you with this" Goten tried to stop sobbing but it was hard, whatever made him sad really did its job Trunks rarely saw Goten cry like that, sure Goten made some waterworks happen every once and a while, but nothing this serious before.

"Come on Goten tell me what's wrong" Trunks lifted Goten's chin up the meet eye to eye.

"This guy made fun of me because of what I do, I told the class that I like to go fishing and catch frogs and then h-he called me a stupid faggot and other curse words, then the whole class started laughing and they wouldn't stop, even the teacher giggled a bit" Goten couldn't hold back his tears anymore as he was sobbing hysterically, by now everyone was eyeing them but minded their own business and went off to class, while others thought they could cut and hide in the halls.

"Don't cry Goten who cares if they laughed at you, there just stupid weaklings who have nothing better to do but pretend that there better than everyone else" Trunks said pulling Goten in an embrace while stroking his back.

"I know but I was so sad, I've never felt so humiliated my whole life, I even did poorly on today's lesson, the guy even called me a brainless bonehead, I never knew people could be so mean" Goten stilled cried his tears away on Trunks' shoulder, for Trunks that was the last straw, no one was going to pick on Goten without paying the price so he let go of Goten and kept him at arm's length.

"Tell me who, I'll have a "chat" with him" Trunks' ki rose slightly with each passing word, so Goten knew he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"His name is Brock and he's probably outside in Gym class" Goten's sobs started to lighten when Trunks gave him one last hug assuring his Chibi that everything was going to be fine and that he was going to take care of it.

"Go to class I'll see you at Lunch Chibi" Goten nodded and walked down the hall into a classroom.

Then the expression of Trunks' face changed to that of fury, and he made his way to the schoolyard. When he did he eyes a student waiting to play ball at a bench, so he asked the kid which guy was Brock, and the student quivered at the name and pointed toward the tallest boy in the class. Brock was about 5 ft 160 pounds and lightly muscular, but Trunks' was not impressed no he was angry!

But he waited until the class walked back inside and with Brock in the back of the line it made things easier for Trunks not to get caught. As Brock almost made it back in Trunks pulled him from the line and shoved him into the brick wall face first.

"What the hell?!" Brock tried to break free but obviously he was too weak to do anything other than raise Trunks' anger.

"You think it's funny to pick on a boy who's shorter then you, who likes to fish and catch frogs for fun HUH!" Trunks' voice roared as he tried to maintain his anger to a minimum.

"Huh don't tell me your friends with that stupid faggot" Brock got a hard punch to the nose and kicked to the ground with Trunks snarling viciously at the helpless bully.

"AND WHAT IF I AM, YOU GONNA BEAT ME UP?! HUH?!" Trunks picked up Brock only to punch him again knocking him back down, before letting the poor individual go Trunks kicked him in the gut more times than his age probably around 18 to 20 times, wow he must have been angry.

"Dude stop I-I'm sorry" Brock's blood puddle was starting the dry.

"Listen and listen carefully you will never EVER pick on Goten ever again do I make myself clear!" Brock nodded immediately before Trunks could hurt him again.

"Oh and if you tell anyone about this little "episode" I'll come back and REALLY hurt you!" Trunks shouted raising his fist; Brock gulped and ran back inside as fast as he could.

Trunks hmphed and went back to the hall where he left his bag at.

Lunch time finally came and Goten was waiting in the roof for Trunks to come with the food. (No they were not allowed they just flew up there, lucky)

Trunks finally came with 2 trays of food and sat next to Goten on the edge of the room dangling their feet while starring down at the students who looked like ants.

"Hey Trunks…..."

"Hey Chibi"

"Anything…interesting happen?"

Trunks took a moment before replying "Interesting?"

"Brock came up to me with a bloody nose, a black eye, swollen cheek, cracked lip, and cracked ribs apologizing to me like there was no tomorrow, you didn't have anything to do with that did you?" Goten looked serious and Trunks thought it was useless to lie since he was the only capable of doing such a thing to a jerk like Brock.

"Yea and I'd it again if it meant you wouldn't cry like that again Chibi I get angry at anyone who cause's you pain" Trunks' eyes were busy starring down at the ant sized students chatting in the schoolyard.

Goten merely looked at Trunks' sapphire eyes and leaned next to him with his head on Trunks' shoulder much to the older one's surprise but relaxed into the touch almost immediately.

"Thanks Trunks" Goten's smile was enough to make Trunks smile a bit also.

Trunks wrapped his arm around Goten's shoulder enjoying the warmth his Chibi produced.

"Goten no matter what I'll always be there to protect you, we'll always be best friends so no matter what I won't let anything bad happen to you" Trunks noticed Goten smiling some more while dozing off a bit and shook Goten lightly.

"Hehe hey doofus did you forget we're in school you can't sleep now"

"Hehe oh yeah oops" Goten's laughter seemed to warm Trunks' heart as the two flew back down and finish off the rest of their day.

~ Flashback Over ~

As the flashback was over Trunks stood both angry and sad, he was on the verge of tears and an exploding outrage as he heard Odysseus' laughter.

"Goten I'm so sorry I didn't protect you, I'm so sorry I hurt you, and I'm so sorry that I ever let you go that day when you confessed your love to me"

Trunks' tears slowly came down his cheeks and roughly wiped them away.

"I love you Goten that's why even if it kills me I'll make things right again I will save you!" Trunks then casted a Super Explosive Wave to shatter the darkness and found himself back in Capsule Corp face to face with Odysseus.

~ Goten's POV ~

"She Proposed?"

Chi-Chi nodded "I admit I loved Kyoki but I also loved Goku even if he was a jerk for always training instead of being with me"

"But…" Goten pressured her to continue.

"I told her no, that I love my family and that it wasn't going to happen" Chi-Chi starred the window looking into the night sky becoming lighter, signaling that dawn was approaching.

"Then when I told her to leave she was in tears but when she opened the door your grandfather came in and then she turned around with an evil look in her eye I should have seen it then and there, if I had I could have saved him" Chi-Chi's tears were seriously annoying Goten to no end.

"Hold that thought"

"Huh?" Chi-Chi watched as Goten looked in a direction, the direction to Capsule Corp but to Chi-Chi he was just starring at the wall.

Goten felt immense power coming from there but he wasn't sure who it was (remember Trunks obtained new power so his ki signature is kinda different)

"Continue" Goten said finally looking back at his mother.

"What's there left to tell, you already know what happens next, she grabbed a knife and killed my father right in front of me, then she just vanished; her car lights getting farther and farther away while my father drowned in his own blood, *sob* I'll never forget that image"

"Don't say anymore I know what you'll say anyway" Goten stood up with his arms crossed in a Vegeta-like fashion.

"..?" Chi-Chi merely listened as her son explained.

"You're going to say since then you expressed deep hatred to faggots and that when you found out I was one that hatred returned, am I right or am I right?" Goten smirked down at his mother who nodded yes.

"Well story time was fun mother but I'm still going to kill you"

"B-But why I thought—"

"Thought what, that I forgiven you, no I was just curious as to WHY you did it in the first place and now it makes sense but you'll still pay for turning my life into hell" Goten took out his knife one more time and brought its point just above Chi-Chi's heart.

"Goten please I'm begging you to…"

"SSSHHH!" Goten was once again concentrating on the power coming from Capsule Corp, this time he recognized them both, Odysseus and Trunks.

Goten's eyes snapped open as he dropped the knife on the floor his teeth gritting with anger and tightening his fists so hard his palms drew blood.

"THAT OLD BASTARD HE BETTER NOT TAKE WHATIS MINE TRUNKS' LIFE IS MINE TO TAKE!" Goten looked back at a shocked Chi-Chi and grunted.

"Hmph seems today is your lucky day mother, enjoy this generosity because next time I won't show it again" With that Goten flew through the window causing it to break with the glass shards lying silently on the floor.

"Goten…my sweet boy I'm sorry" Chi-Chi cried herself to sleep thinking of her son and the monster he's become.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO GET IN THE WAY OF MY REVENGE, YOU OLD SNAKE!" Goten then boosted his speed faster to Capsule Corp to make it in time.

***well guys here you go lol I tried to make it short like I said but it's hard lol well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll write and release the next one ASAP rate + review bye J***


	8. Chapter 8: The Power Within pt3

***WARNING* Contains Yaoi Don't like Don't read/Dark Goten**

***I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA***

***Goten Age 17, Trunks 18***

***Super Saiyan 3 is the maximum transformation meaning GT doesn't exist***

**Previously on W.L.I.C**

"It was my ex-girlfriend Kyoki Massuri who murdered your grandfather" Chi-Chi began to show more tears as she continued, "she did it to get back at me"

"What…in the" Odysseus watched as Trunks' body began to glow a sparkling gold, Trunks' hair grew up to his neck with his bangs turning into spikes changing his lavender hair into a Ghost colored white, his skin turned from perfect tan to light badge, then his pupils turned golden. And last but not least Trunks' power began to grow so large that it began to rival even that of Goten's (pre-demon transformation).

"This entire battle was to see if you were **his** reincarnation and you are, we can leave now I have all the information I need" Odysseus pulled out his sapphire crystal and sent him and Trunks back to Capsule Corp with Gohan Vegeta and Goku in the same spots they were in.

"I love you Goten that's why even if it kills me I'll make things right again I will save you!" Trunks then casted a Super Explosive Wave to shatter the darkness and found himself back in Capsule Corp face to face with Odysseus.

"She Proposed?"

Chi-Chi nodded "I admit I loved Kyoki but I also loved Goku even if he was a jerk for always training instead of being with me"

"Goten…my sweet boy I'm sorry" Chi-Chi cried herself to sleep thinking of her son and the monster he's become.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO GET IN THE WAY OF MY REVENGE, YOU OLD SNAKE!" Goten then boosted his speed faster to Capsule Corp to make it in time.

**Chapter 8**

~ Trunks' POV ~

"So…you think you're ready to fight me now boy"? Odysseus coldly smirked at the thought.

"I have nothing to say to you other than YOUR DEAD" Trunks then materialized in front of Odysseus and repeatedly thrusted him with punches left and right, though with one powerful kick he sent the evil elder plummeting toward the walls of the large dome shaped Capsule Corp (nearly destroying it in half with how careless he can be)

When Trunks heard crude laughter in the direction of his attack not to his surprising watched as Odysseus stood up merely wiping the dust from his gray tunic.

"Tell me how are you this strong?"

Odysseus looked into the boys fiery golden eyes and decided not to reveal "too much" information and found the right words "Let's just say illusions are everywhere" with that the swift Elder laid Trunks right in the jaw with his "seemingly" weak staff and laid a ki blast right in his chest.

Trunks' hand immediately found its way to his singing chest and tried his best not regurgitate blood but as quickly as he went down he rose back up and raised his ki so high that Capsule Corp and half the city block were blown away (luckily though the citizens evacuated long ago)

"If you think a moronic move like that can bring me down I don't know why Goten even listens to you!"

Odysseus was not fazed by Trunks' spat and instead created another Ki sword and dashed toward to the cocky prince, although Trunks' sword was destroyed in the realm Odysseus took him ,but of course he had to improvise, by snatching the Elder's sword from his grip while kicking him in the face sending him into rubble.

"Please did you think you can get me with this again, sorry but now its time to get your ass to hell!"

Odysseus merely closed his eyes and smiled grimly but what confused Trunks the most was that the Old Man wasn't even looking at him, **he was looking up above**.

~ Chi-Chi's POV ~

("I can't believe it, this is all my fault if I hadn't acted the way I did to Goten we'd be at home enjoying my well cooked dinner, and laughing at how Goku eats")

Chi-Chi looked out the window of the emergency room (she was moved out of West City Hospital after Goten's little "horror show")

"*sobs* what have I done?" Chi-Chi would have cried but she had some unexpected visitors.

"Chi-Chi oh my goodness are you ok?!" Shouted Bulma along with Bra and Pan running right behind her.

"Grandma what happened to you, you said you were going to buy groceries but never came back?!" Pan took a moment to breathe but Chi-Chi intervened.

"Listen everyone I have, horrible news, news that will take you all by shock"

Bulma and the girls listened in closely on what the Son Wife was saying.

"It was Goten that put in the hospital" Chi-Chi turned away immediately.

"WHAT?!" The 3 women screamed in unison.

"Goten came back and somehow bombed my car when I was driving home then he came back and *sobs* I had to tell him something, I thought I could make him see-make him realize that-that *tears* that what he's doing is wrong and he should come home, that I'm sorry, but instead he just laughed and left someplace that caught his attention"

"Uncle Goten, w-why would he-"

"Girls go wait for me in the car okay I need to talk to Chi-Chi" Bulma was stern, and Bra could see it so without wasting any more time she took Pan by her arm and went outside before Pan could protest.

"I'm so sorry Chi-Chi you must have been devastated but with all due respect it was because of you" Bulma wished she hadn't said that but it was true.

"I know that"

"So why are you feeling bad when you hated him for being gay?"

Chi-Chi took a moment and let out a sigh, and finally after sitting up from her bed she spoke her forbidden words.

"You might want to sit down for this, so far only Goten knows my reason"

~ Trunks' POV ~

"What are you looking at my face is right here" Trunks kept his grip on Odysseus' ki sword and looked up at the direction of his gaze.

At the sight he finally dropped the energized weapon and couldn't even move, this was too shocking.

"Goten" Trunks watched as Goten's furious glare went from him and stopped at the lying elder who now got up and materialized next to Goten.

"You were supposed to be contained in the palace, I will have to talk with those 3 fools later"

But Goten was paying Odysseus no attention, no his focus was gazed at a certain Lavender Hair Prince whose ki was at new heights.

"…" Goten dropped down and continued to stare at Trunks' shocked form.

"Go on I will make sure these imbeciles stay out of your **revenge**" Odysseus then dropped down in front of the now stirring Gohan Vegeta and Goku.

"W-What happened?" Gohan rubbed his head and barely managed to get up along with Goku and Vegeta.

"I will say this once do not interfere in this battle or you'll have to contend with me" Odysseus' dark eyes reflected off the now risen sun, irritating Vegeta.

"Hmph you got lucky once but-" Vegeta was halted by high voice.

"Goten?!" Goku wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not but after several seconds, yeah that was Goten all right.

"Enough of your drivel let's get on with it shall we, I'd rather see what you can do" Goten turned his smirking self back towards Trunks who snapped out of his shock and took in his fighting stance.

"The outcome will be different this time Goten, I'll smack some sense into you and save you from that lunatic"

Instead of replying Goten merely charged at Trunks with such speed he went head first into Trunks' gut, causing the older Saiyan to cough up blood. But before Goten could even laugh Trunks grabbed him by the neck and threw his body in the air much to everyone's (minus Odysseus) surprise.

Trunks appeared in the air way above Goten's rising form and used his "Burning Canon" attack to neutralize him.

"Burning Canon!" Trunks gathered his ki into a large ball and shot it at Goten but it was useless since Goten managed to compose himself and launch a similar attack back at Trunks.

"What the?" Trunks was trying to push Goten's attack with his own but the force was too strong.

"What's wrong Trunks did you actually think your little power boost was going to stop me?!"

"How are you using my attack?!" Trunks shouted above all the friction.

"I've become very perceptive" Goten licked his lips in anticipation and shouted his roar pushing Trunks' attack with his own until BOTH singed his former best friend.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks' screams were music to Goten's ears, he's never been so happy to kill.

"Trunks NO!" Gohan shouted trying to save him but Odysseus knocked him down with a rising smirk.

"Damn you!" Vegeta hissed knowing there was no way they could save Trunks.

~ Goten's POV ~

As the smoke cleared Trunks' was back in his normal lavender-haired form nearly unconscious.

Goten slowly walked over to his lying form, trying to saver this moment, but he knew this wasn't the right time.

"That is what real power is, your going to stay alive Trunks, this isn't the place I want to kill you" Goten's smirk completely terrified Trunks as he tried to wiggle himself up.

"Although I have to admit this was better then last time, you totally got me by surprise today I didn't think my back could get hurt from you or my neck" Goten turned from his broken friend and to what caught his eye among the rubble was an employee file, and the name of the employee was **Kyoki Massuri**.

"This is" Goten nearly gasped but instead grabbed the file and stuck it in his black shirt.

To everyone they had no idea what he was doing, so instead they did what they could do, shout.

"Goten what have you done! How could you do this to us?!" Gohan nearly cried until Goku halted back his oldest son and shook his head.

"Old man let's go I'm done here" Goten walked towards Odysseus and waited for him to answer.

"Impatient are we, hmm very well let us take our leave its time to initiate the next stage in our plan" Odysseus led Goten to a dark corner of the broken down walls.

"WHAT PLAN WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!" Goku wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"In due time, hehehe" Odysseus then entered his dimension all that was left was Goten who was staring at Gohan.

"P-Please G-Goten" Everyone's attention turned to Trunks who leaned his hand to a wall struggling to keep himself up.

Goten ignored his constant pleas of "saving him", "don't do this", "sorry", so instead he looked back at Gohan and smirked as he materialized in front of him.

Goku and Vegeta prepared fighting stances, but Goten just got irritated and blasted them away still looking Gohan in the eye.

"When you see King Yemma in otherworld, tell him there time will come also" Once his "message" was delivered Goten grabbed Gohan's arm and used his ki to shove it into his chest ending it, ending him, ending Gohan.

Goku Vegeta and Trunks watch in horror as Goten killed his own brother.

As his brother cried his last tears, Goten winced a bit as Gohan's blood touched the corner of his eye and traveled down his cheek as if he were crying bloody tears once more, only this time he isn't.

"Say hello to Piccolo for me" With that Goten proceeded to go back to Odysseus but not without interference from Goku and Vegeta who had enough.

"THAT'S IT BRAT YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH DEATHS!" Vegeta prepared final flash but Goten merely appeared behind him and broke his arm causing the prince to drop to his knees.

Goten turned and looked at his father, who has never shed a tear in his life but almost is.

Just before Goten left however he gave one last look at Trunks who in turn couldn't stop crying as he fell to his knees and escaped into the land of unconsciousness.

Goten smirked and left into the palace, leaving behind an upset Goku, a broken Vegeta, an unconscious demi Saiyan, and a dead brother.

***sorry it took me a while to upload guys but final exams and regents prep can't take quite a toll on you lol well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to upload the next one soon I promise rate+review ciao J**


	9. Chapter 9: Calmness before the Storm

***WARNING* Contains Yaoi Don't like Don't read/Dark Goten**

***I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA***

***Goten Age 17, Trunks 18***

***Super Saiyan 3 is the maximum transformation meaning GT doesn't exist***

**Previously on W.L.I.C **

**(Skip if you've read the previous chapter)**

"If you think a moronic move like that can bring me down I don't know why Goten even listens to you!"

Odysseus was not fazed by Trunks' spat and instead created another Ki sword and dashed toward to the cocky prince, although Trunks' sword was destroyed in the realm Odysseus took him, but of course he had to improvise, by snatching the Elder's sword from his grip while kicking him in the face sending him into rubble.

"Please did you think you can get me with this again, sorry but now it's time to get your ass to hell!"

"So why are you feeling bad when you hated him for being gay?"

Chi-Chi took a moment and let out a sigh, and finally after sitting up from her bed she spoke her forbidden words.

"Goten" Trunks watched as Goten's furious glare went from him and stopped at the lying elder who now got up and materialized next to Goten.

"Enough of your drivel let's get on with it shall we, I'd rather see what you can do" Goten turned his smirking self back towards Trunks who snapped out of his shock and took in his fighting stance.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks' screams were music to Goten's ears, he's never been so happy to kill.

Goten turned from his broken friend and to what caught his eye among the rubble was an employee file, and the name of the employee was **Kyoki Massuri**.

"This is" Goten nearly gasped but instead grabbed the file and stuck it in his black shirt.

"When you see King Yemma in otherworld, tell him there time will come also" Once his "message" was delivered Goten grabbed Gohan's arm and used his ki to shove it into his chest ending it, ending him, ending Gohan.

Just before Goten left however he gave one last look at Trunks who in turn couldn't stop crying as he fell to his knees and escaped into the land of unconsciousness.

Goten smirked and left into the palace, leaving behind an upset Goku, a broken Vegeta, an unconscious demi Saiyan, and a dead brother.

**Chapter 9**

~ Goku's POV ~

"Dende I don't get it you said you healed Trunks so why isn't he waking up?!" Goku was getting worried since Vegeta couldn't get Trunks to open his eyes and he was even more upset to know that no amount of senzu beans can fix Gohan since his "brother" finally decided to end his life.

"Goku I'm sorry I healed his injuries but *sigh* you see Trunks' psyche is how should I say this "conflicted" no traumatized is more like it and with all the weight he's carrying his mind just stopped it was too exhausting for him so what I guess I'm saying is Trunks has fallen into a Comatose state" Dende looked at the ground, he couldn't bear to see the looks on Goku and Vegeta's faces as the Prince looked down at his still son stubbornly trying not to show emotion but Goku could see through his deception.

"Go ahead Vegeta no one's gonna look down on you or anything if you wanna cry, cry" Goku said with a hand on the princes shoulder only to have it shook off roughly.

"...when I find your brat Kakarot…" Vegeta turned his head over to Goku and Dende with one boiling tear running down his eye. "He will regret messing with the Royal Family Vegeta I WILL KILL HIM I SWEAR I WILL!" Vegeta powered up to new extremes making feeding his ki anger and finally making his way to Super Saiyan 3!

"Vegeta wow you reached it you finally SS3!" Goku was almost joyful only to receive a grunt from Vegeta.

"Who cares we both know it isn't nearly enough to defeat your brat or his cohorts we need more power!" Wow this coming from Vegeta and he spent years trying to reach Super Saiyan 3.

"But how you heard what the old guy said there going to act soon I'm not sure we have enough time to train and like I said we can't use the time chamber since we both used up our 2 day limit"

**"But there's another way Goku"** There was that voice again.

"King Kai your back what way?!" Goku shouted into the air causing Vegeta to look confused but Dende heard King Kai also loud and clear.

**"The child of Vegeta, Trunks was it? He is the one who will beat Goku, you see I've watched his battle with the elder and what I can say is Trunks isn't even a human or Saiyan anymore"**

**"**WHAT?!" All 3 of them wowed the news but very confused as to what King Kai had just said.

"What do you mean my son is neither?! What the Hell are you trying to say he's not my son?!"

**"No Vegeta Trunks is your son, pfff it doesn't take a genius to figure that out, but he's awakened a certain life force within him I take it you both saw it right?"**

"You mean that new form of his, isn't that just a power?" Goku asked tilting his head.

**"Not completely it's more like a life has just rebirthed itself within Trunks, what I'm saying is Trunks has become a Reincarnation" **

"WHAT WHOSE?!" Vegeta was really getting impatient with all the dramatic pauses.

**"My guess is…The Creator of all things, before you ask for his name he goes by many but his most recent one is Rasu"**

"Rasu huh weird name hehe"

**"Silence Goku! Don't mock your creator! Anyway as I SAYING Rasu was the maker of everything the planets the cosmos and even us Kai's, he planned for everything to be good but there was one flaw"**

"What was the flaw in his plan King Kai?" Dende grew more curious with each passing second.

**"His Brother Odyssey"**

"A brother huh I guess he didn't want things to go as Rasu planned?"

**"Exactly Goku it was then on when Rasu went to sleep the young Odyssey would sneak into his brothers room of spells and device a way to become the new ruler of everything"**

"I don't like where this is going" Vegeta nodded in agreement as Goku continued to listen to King Kai's story.

**"When Odyssey read nearly half of his brother's library he grew more powerful and more corrupt as I would say, power clouded his mind and as Rasu continued to get praise from his creatures, the more jealous Odyssey grew and growing hate of his brother for always leaving him in his shadow"**

"AND THEN WHAT HAPPENED?!" Vegeta was tired of these pauses and blew a gasket.

**"Eventually when he finished reading every book in his brother's library he was convinced that with his newfound knowledge and power he could kill Rasu and destroy all his creatures and make a new Empire where he would put HIS creations down and HE would be ruler of all things, so he confronted Rasu and the 2 brothers clashed in the stars each attack more devastating then the other, eventually Odyssey needed help so he summoned a dragon to assist threw the use of his magical staff, but even that wasn't enough to defeat Rasu since he knew where Odyssey got his skills the whole time and knew ways around it since they were HIS moves, and eventually after 3 days of nonstop fighting the ceased with Rasu cursing his brother by having him live in the body of the dragon he summoned and doomed him to death painfully by the sun but not before Odyssey used an infecting spell that was irreversible on Rasu and slowly killing him but before he died he used another spell to take a portion of his spirit and transmit it from body to body, generation to generation incase a new major threat that the universe couldn't handle broke free the spirit would awaken and deal with it once and for all, then Rasu created the Kai's entrusting them to watch all corners of the universe, and he died in his bed"**

"So what does this have to do with the elder King Kai?" Goku asked

**"I think the elder may very well be Odyssey"**

"BUT HOW?! IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE HE SHOULD BE LONG DEAD IF NOT BY THE SUN THEN BY OLD AGE!"

"But Vegeta Cooler survived a collision with sun even if it was barely he still lived so it's not impossible" Goku did have a point.

**"Look I don't know how he survived but I will tell you this he is only using your son Goku is being used"**

"Used?"

**"Rasu was also consider a God to some Kai's so in a way Trunks is considered to be sort of demigod but your son Goten is the same thing only he's not a god he's a demon"**

"How?"

**"Odyssey somehow awakened the darkness within Goten and fused it with his own demonic powers thus forcing the Human AND Saiyan from within Goten to disperse leaving nothing but Pure Demon why do you think he never turns Super Saiyan it's because the moment he received Demonic Powers he's been stripped of all his Saiyan and Human blood thus not having a Saiyan's abilities, but this doesn't affect the attacks that he's learned such as the Kamehameha"**

"I can't believe this so Trunks is some kind of God and Goten is a demon" Goku asked.

**"To me those 2 look like the spitting image Rasu and Odyssey and they're going to complete the battle between them and only one of them will be standing"**

"You mean there going to pick up where Rasu and Odyssey left off?" Goku started to worry as did Vegeta and Dende.

**"That's all I can say for now Goku, Odyssey is not to be trusted EVER and Trunks is the only one who can stop him if he can control Rasu's power, I- *sigh* sorry Goku I have to go the Supreme Kai says it's urgent Good Luck"**

"Wow this is really bizarre" Goku said with Dende nodding.

"We need to get this brat up now more than ever" Vegeta said looking at Trunks' still corpse.

~ Goten's POV ~

After Odysseus punished Netrix, Saline and Arthur for not being able to hold Goten he went to his chambers to get the preparations for his "plan" giving Goten enough time to gather his thoughts in his room, mostly due to the fact that he found a file containing detailed information of the probable cause of his life's downfall or at least half of it.

"Kyoki Massuri, age 34, lives in Satan City, mother of 2 children, husband died of "mysterious circumstances", convicted of numerous murders hmm this is a police file not an employee file how did Capsule Corp get their hands on this I wonder?" Goten continued to search through the file until he found more "strange" phenomenon's.

"Murder of Yugao Kitchi, age 23, type of death: shot at chest, culprit: Kyoki Massuri. Murder of Sultai Massuri, age 31, type of death: suffocation, culprit: Kyoki Massuri, Murder of yada, yada, yada" Goten kept looking at the useless information and finally found what he had been searching for.

"The Murder at Mt Paozu, Victim: old man, relatives': daughter Son Chi-Chi, culprit of murder: Kyoki Massuri, suspect never found huh…**until now**" With that Goten stuck the file back into his shirt and made his way for Earth until Odysseus bluntly called him.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Where does it look like are your eyes so old you can see straight I'm heading for Earth" Goten scoffed as he continued down the hall.

"I trust you'll be quick we have much work to do, Tomorrow is when we initiate our plan and we need much needed rest, well you do you look exhausted for someone who barely used more then half his energy in one day"

"Whatever this is urgent I'll be back soon but whether you like it or not I'm going" Goten said as he crossed dimensions into Earth.

Odysseus made a creepy smile as he retreated back to his chambers to continue his meditation.

~ Goku's POV ~

"Vegeta I had Dende put Trunks go into one of the rooms so he can rest who knows he might make up soon" Goku said with a cheerful smile.

"Hmph as if most comas tend to stretch over to years" Vegeta said looking down at the edge of the Lookout.

"Come on don't think like that we have to have faith that Trunks will awaken soon"

When Vegeta still didn't look convinced he thought of something else.

"Look I'm gonna bring Bulma and the girls here with instant transmission seeing as how your house is destroyed and my house isn't big enough, I'll go find Chi-Chi and bring her here also I hope she's ok I still don't know for sure if Goten killed her or not, I'll be back in a flash…literally hehe" Goku then I.T. away to where Bulma's ki was located.

"Hmph whatever Kakarot while you go play Hide and Seek I'll be busy training my ass off, I meant what I said I'll kill your brat the next I see him" With that Vegeta went to the skies above the lookout and started fighting invisible foes as if he were in his Gravity Chamber.

~ Chi-Chi's POV ~

"Wow Chi-Chi I had no idea, I'm-I'm sorry"

Chi-Chi merely nodded as she dried her eyes with her bandaged hands.

Then Goku appeared with Bra and Pan who he got from Bulma's car.

"GOKU?!" Both women shouted in unison but regained their composure as soon as they saw Goku's frown.

"Chi-Chi are you ok what did Goten do to you?"

"It's a long story dear one that I really want to forget but it's impossible so long as our son is the way he is"

"Look Chi-Chi I have something big to tell you, something that'll break your heart even more" Goku tried not to show tears and he was successful but his eyes still looked a bit wet.

"What could possibly be worse than my son turned into a monster?"

"Having you son kill your oldest son with his own hand" Everyone in the room gasped and Pan was creating waterworks.

"P-Papa is dead?!" Pan couldn't keep the tears back and Bra held onto her before she could escape and patted her back assuring her that everything will be alright although she had Vegeta's instinct and knew deep down it wouldn't be ok.

"My baby killed my baby? NO PLEASE GOKU TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!" Chi-Chi kept banging her fists on Goku's chest crying hysterically as Goku held onto her tight trying not to do the same.

"Look Chi I hate to not be busy mourning Gohan's death but we need to get to the lookout fast something really bad is gonna happen King Kai told me and we need to get all of you safe but there's more bad news and this one's for Bulma" Goku turned around to see an anxious Bulma gnawing at him to go on.

"Bulma Trunks is in a coma and no one knows when he'll wake up" Goku's head dropped down so he wouldn't have to look at Bulma's distressed face as she and Bra hugged each other a cried all the tears they can muster with Pan and Chi-Chi doing the same.

"Listen everybody I understand you're upset but please; we need to get to the lookout you can see Trunks for yourself there…and Gohan" Everyone reluctantly agreed and grabbed onto Goku who used Instant Transmission.

~ Goku's POV ~

As they were at the lookout Bulma asked where Trunks was and Dende said to the first room at the right.

Bulma dashed their at top speed with everyone right behind her and found Vegeta standing with his arms crossed in front of a comatose Trunks.

"MY BABY HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU!" Bulma cried in her son's chest as Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wo-Bulma it'll be fine I will avenge him"

"Vegeta tell me how did he fall into a coma"

"Kakarot's youngest that how!" Vegeta tried to contain his anger for he knew Bulma didn't need it right now.

"Goten did this?" Bulma was feeling very faint but Bra and Pan gave her some water to maintain her consciousness.

"I can't believe this I just can't" Chi-Chi tried to stop herself from crying because she's been feeling like such a crybaby lately (no duh) and she tried her best to look composed letting only one or 2 tears fall out.

"Vegeta that's not fair it's Odyssey's fault he's like this no-"

"Who's Odyssey?" The females asked interrupting Goku.

"LET THE NAMEKIAN EXPLAIN AND KAKAROT I DON'T CARE IT WAS STILL YOUR BROUGHT WHO DID THIS AND I'M GONNA MAKE SURE HE PAYS!" Vegeta stormed out of the room and continued to train in the skies with Goku sighing. He looked onto Trunks as Dende explained King Kai's story to the women.

"If those 2 do end up fighting I wonder who will win, Trunks or Goten" Goku said to himself.

~ Trunks' POV ~

"Man what happened, why is everything so…dark?" Trunks looked around and so nothing but black nothingness.

"HELLO?!" Trunks shouted but no one replied.

"HELLO?!" Again no answer.

"*Sigh* am I even alive?" Trunks wondered when he heard a voice.

"Yes young one you're just exhausted that's all"

Trunks turned around quickly as he saw a man no not a man well not completely he looked like an angel well the wings proved it he also had armor and long white hair, badge skin, golden eyes and a flaming sword at hand.

"Who are you?"

"I am known by many names but you may address me as Rasu creator of all things"

"You're a God?" Trunks gazed with wonder.

"Heh no not a god but most of my creation tend to think of me as one, if they choose to think that then so be it" Rasu smiled gently.

"Well whatever you are why are you here and where are we?"

"I am here because I must explain something to you and we are in your subconscious" Rasu showed him images that appeared in the atmosphere.

"In the beginning I made all things and my brother sought to undo my creations simply because he was greedy but all little brothers are these days it seems"

The Image of Odyssey (Odysseus) appeared.

"Hey that's the guy who I fought! HE'S your brother?!" Trunks' glare intensified.

"Unfortunately yes, he grew powerful thanks to my Knowledge that I written in my books, and one day he came to me saying he was done playing second hand keep and wanted ALL that was mine and as his older brother it was my responsibility to take him down"

Images of Rasu and Odyssey battling in space were shown.

"Woah" Trunks was amazed at their power. "So the old man WAS holding back during our fight"

"My brother was simply toying with you trying to see how strong you were and when you awoke my spirit I helped you fend him off" Rasu then showed the dragon that Odyssey summoned during their galactic battle.

"During our battle to the death my brother sought the aid of a demonic dragon and it packed a punch but I still won and ended up cursing him in its body before I launched him into the sun I thought I won the battle but after looking through your eyes I couldn't have been more wrong" Rasu look ashamed but once again determined.

"Look I will help you get stronger while your body is trapped in a state of shutdown, don't worry by the way I have foreseen it and in a period of 300 minutes you will awaken"

"Ok first I'm in a coma? And second are you sure 5 hours can make me stronger?"

"Yes and No, you are in a coma and no this wont guarantee you'll be strong enough to take down my brother but it MIGHT help you with your other problem, Son Goten"

Trunks stiffened as he paid more attention to Rasu "You mean I'll be stronger then Goten?"

"Who's to say my brother Odyssey has turned him into the spitting image of himself especially with his demonic transformation of his, but I WILL make you stronger if we start immediately are you ready?"

"Yes but one more thing if you cursed your brother to a dragon's body how come he's in an old man's body?" That was a good question.

"Simple that's my brother's real body but he is still cursed don't worry he only used an illusion spell to cast an illusion over his real body, a simple trick now no more question for now, now we make you stronger" Rasu readied a fighting stance as Trunks took in this information and did the same, getting ready to advance to save Goten and stop Odyssey once and for all.

~ Goten's POV ~

"This is Kyoki Massuri's address hehehe good time to get this over with" Goten walked up the steps to nice expensive looking house in Satan City and rang the doorbell.

Not only 4 seconds later a woman fitting Kyoki's features opened the door.

"Yes can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Good evening madam I'm looking for a Ms. Kyoki Massuri I am here to tell her "interesting news". Goten smiled gently like a gentleman as the woman introduced herself.

"Yes I'm Kyoki Massuri who are you and what news do you have for me?"

"The news is…The Past has caught up with you bitch!" Goten shoved her inside and closed the door ignoring the screams and threat of calling the police which made him want to laugh.

"Oh yeah by the way you wanted my name well here it is" Goten mockingly bowed down with his arm over his waist "I am Son Goten ring any bells hahahahaha"

"Son…" Kyoki's eyes widened as she remembered Chi-Chi.

"Yes as in Son Chi-Chi ya know the daughter of the man you killed" Goten said calmly as he smirked and the woman quaking in fear.

"Mommy?" 2 boys came from upstairs and gasped at the sight of Goten.

"Kids go upstairs there's nothing to see here" Kyoki tried her best to assure the kids everything was fine but Goten's shout of "DON"T YOU DARE GO ANYWHERE BRATS!" didn't quite help.

But Goten wanted them to enjoy watching their Mother pee her pants.

"Look mister I paid for my crimes my brother actually managed to get my insanity defense won and I'm finally with my children please don't do this now when my life is finally getting back together" Kyoki practically begged Goten.

"Wrong. We both know The Ox King never got the justice he deserved and thinking back he's the only one who ever treated me with kindness, so here is what I'm thinking, should I kill you or not?" Goten examined the woman and planned his next move.

"Please mister please I have children that I love an need to be taken care of don't take me away from them" Kyoki finally let out the waterworks as her boys looked in horror.

Goten grabbed a sunflower from Kyoki's vase and started to pluck the petals mockingly.

"Kill Her, Kill Her Not, Kill Her, Kill Her Not"

***Do you want Kyoki to live or not, depending if you say Yes or No I will make the story from that point on, meaning Kyoki's life is the fate of the story whether she lives or dies** **it changes the story. Please leave your answer in your reviews or PM me your answer I will update when a get a decent amount of votes by let's say Monday June 24 2013* **


End file.
